


Undertale Reader Oneshots

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, M/M, Mercyplates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: From my Deviantart
Relationships: Grillby (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20





	1. Abandoned Hope (Sans)

Sans knelt with you in his arms, blood gushing from a slash on his torso. You were heavily injured as well, sharp bones impaling you. They were fatal injuries. You shook in his arms, tears pouring from your eyes.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He held you closer to him.  
"It's ok, _____. It's not your fault."  
"Cha-Chara. Chars and Flowey. They t-took over. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I almost killed you, Sans!" He held you tighter.  
"It's not your fault, ______."  
"If only I'd been stronger!"  
"It's ok. Shhhhh, it's ok," He rocked you against his chest. You knew you were going to die, so you looked him in the eyes.  
"C-Could you do me one last favor?"  
"What is it?"  
"Take me to where I fell down here. So I can see the sun for the last time." He nodded and pulled you up into a bridal carry.  
"Hold on, I'm gonna teleport." Holding a bit tighter, you felt his magic pull you and him to your destination.

You opened your eyes to see the patch of flowers you'd landed on and smiled faintly. He stepped closer to the beam of sunlight and you saw your soul, in the shape of a heart, pop up in front of you. It bounced a bit, as you noticed cracks over it and that it was translucent.  
"It looks so strange." Sans looked down to your face, tiny tears trickling from his eyes.  
"It's the sun kiddo. Souls look different in the sun..." He had no more puns to say, as he felt you grow a bit heavier.  
"Where's...Where's your soul?" Sans gave you a saddened smile.  
"I don't have one." Your hand shakily found its way to his cheek, making it tiny blue.  
"Yes you do. If you didn't, you'd've killed me the first time we m-met. Just remember, y-you have goodness in you. I'm s-sorry for everything I've done. I hope you can forgive me..."  
"It's not your fault, _____! Don't go! Don't leave me!"  
"I'm....sorry..." You fell limp in his arms, as he laid you on the ground and gave you a proper burial beneath the very patch of flowers you'd landed on. As he set a grave marker, he could feel his eyes well with tears again and he did something that sent a chill up all that heard, whether they be in The Underground or the single person that had been above ground, walking in the direction of the entrance(who made a u-turn and got the hell out of there).

Sans let out an ear shattering wail of pain, sorrow, and emotional agony.

He lost his brother, his friends, and now you.

He was nothing now.

Nothing more than a shell...


	2. Waking (Sans)

-Sans' POV-

I was over at my friend, _____'s, house and was sitting in the living room. She was out cold on the couch, light snoring coming from her. I could feel my cheeks turn a light blue, as I felt my eyes travel across her supple (s/c) skin. Trailing up to her face, I took in her features past her medium length (h/c) hair. Her eyes were closed in peaceful sleep, her long lashes tickling the skin below them, and her little nose peaked softly in the middle of her face. It was cute...like a button. My eyes shifted lower to her lips. They were parted slightly, as she breathed. My cheeks flared brighter, as I tried to look away.  
'She's my best friend! What am I thinking?!' _____ shifted and turned a bit onto her stomach, holding pillow behind her head with her right arm, her nose snuggling into it. Beads of sweat trickled down the side of my head in light blue, as I looked away nervously.

Suddenly, I heard her stir and looked over. Her pretty (e/c) eyes blinked open groggily, as she raised a small hand to rub them free of crust. Slowly sitting up, her hair was a mess. My cheek exploded in another blush, as her shirt slipped off her left shoulder, showing the black strap of her bra. I quickly pulled up my hood, hiding my face from her. I wasn't fast enough, for once the fog in her head cleared, she was next to me, tugging my hood down.  
"Hey, are you ok, Sans? You're all blue!" She placed her hand to my cheeks and my blush worsened.  
"Uh...um...I-I'm fine. J-Just a rib ache. Good thing I have some...spare ribs!" She laughed her gorgeous laugh and I saw her shirt slip down a little more, giving me more view of her neck.  
'So tempting...NO! This is _____, you're thinking about, Sans!' She smiled.  
"Patella for your thoughts?" I chuckled at her pun.  
"Um, well...your shirt slipped and I though you might want to know..." She looked over and a pink blush tinted her face, before she shrugged.  
"Eh, it's fine. I don't mind." If only she could hear my thoughts as they screamed.  
'But I do!'

I looked away from her, my blush brightening.  
"I...I..."  
"Sans?"  
"Uh..."  
"Sans, what's eating at you?" She'd put her hands on my shoulders and leaned closer toward me. My thoughts turned off for a moment, as my impulses took over. Before I knew it, I had my teeth pressed up against her lips. Jerking back, I began stuttering like an idiot.  
"I-I'm s-sorry..." Before I could ramble a barely intelligible apology, she'd tugged the front of my jacket to her, connecting her lips to my teeth again. My face practically glowed neon blue, as she pulled back, her own pink blush on her face.  
"I-I love you too..." She pecked my cheek, smiling at me. My whole face must've turned midnight blue, as I recalled the feeling of her soft lips. ______ pulled me back into a pseudo-kiss again and I shyly poked my tongue at her lips. Yeah, I have a tongue. She parted her lips and wrangled it with her own. It was so little. And pink.

Her muscle ran over mine, sending shivers down my spine. She shivered a bit as well, as I brought my tongue back to my mouth, a string of clear and light blue saliva connecting us. Her breaths came out in pants, her tongue sticking out a little and her cheeks tinted pink again. I flicked my tongue up, licking her nose.  
"So cute." She seemed to be in a daze, snapping partway out of it, as she ran her tongue over my teeth. I shivered, as she forced it past them, brushing past my blue one. Pulling back again, she huffed sharply, just loud enough for me to hear.  
"C-C'mon, I've g-got a BONE to pick with you...and not the ones I can see." I turned a bright blue, as I pieced together what she was talking about.  
"Oh..." She leant closer to me and whispered seductively.  
"A-Also, I wanna see what else that tongue can do..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt 2 on my wattpad i believe


	3. Split (Sans)

Chara had taken over. They forced you to watch. All the blood. All the suffering. You couldn't take it after the first causality. Sans was on his hands and knees, blood pouring from a wound in his chest. Chara was about to stab the knife down, but you screamed out inside, using all of your strength to hold them back.  
"NO!" Sans looked up to Chara's face. It was twisted into anger and confusion, as their arms shook, trying to push the dagger down and end Sans' life. Their eyes flickered from red to (e/c), your voice breaking through.  
"Sans! Kill us! Please!" He shook his head.  
"I-I can't! You're still in there, ______! Fight them!" You were pushed back, Chara taking control again.  
"You should've listened to her!" After a few more minutes, you found a way to get this to stop.

Chara bolted a beeline for Sans, about to impale him. You focused your determination downward, making them drop to the ground like rocks in water.  
"GRAAAH! Let me up!"  
"No!" You focused again and muttered a few spells under your breath. Your possessed body glowed with (f/c) magic, as Chara screamed in pain. Sans watched from outside in awe. Down the center of your body the skin started to stretch and, after a few minutes of struggling, there sat two of you. The only thing was that the real you had (e/c) eyes and was wearing a blue and purple striped shirt. Chara had red eyes and was wearing a green and yellow stripes shirt, splattered with blood stains. Both of you were coughing hard and you looked up, raising your hand toward them, wrapping them up in chains before they could reach for the knife. You tried to stand, holding your side and looking to Sans. Trying to walk his way, your leg gave out a couple times, but you were able to kneel next to him. His HP was low and he was shaking. Whether it was from pain or fear, you hoped it was neither. You concentrated and began to funnel some of your remaining HP into him.  
"S-Sans....I'm....sorry....." You pulled him onto your lap and gave him almost all of your HP you had left, leaving only 1HP for yourself. His eyes regained their white pupil, as he looked up to you.  
"_-_____...you..." You smiled sadly.  
"Yes..."  
"Why?"  
"I would have never forgave myself if you died."  
"But why give me most of your health?" Small tears fell down your cheeks, as you gave him another sad smile.  
"They shouldn't be allowed to live. Chara has too much bloodlust to be left alive." You stood with a bit of difficulty and he scrambled to his feet. You were about to walk to where Chara sat, when you felt Sans pull you into a hug.  
"You don't have to..."  
"Yes...I do, Sans..." He let a blue magic tear run down his cheekbone.  
"I...." He pulled you to him by your shoulders, planting his teeth on your lips.

A bright blush lit your face, as you kissed him back briefly.  
"Goodbye, Sans. I'm sorry..."  
"______..." You slowly made your way to where Chara was furiously trying to break the chains. They were acting like a rabid animal, as you fused with them again. Grabbing the knife again, you held it in a backhanded position, you stabbed downward, shattering your and Chara's fused soul. You burst into pixels with a final phrase left in the room.

"I love you..."

Sans wept.

For his brother.

His friends.

His race.

The love of his life....

You.

He felt lost.

He felt that he'd go mad.

Then, he thought he felt three hand settle on his shoulder.

He whipped his head around and saw smiling faces.

You.

Papyrus.

And W. D. Gaster(whom he remembered to be his father).

You all smiled at him.

The other two disappeared into him.

You laid a ghostly kiss to his cheek.

_"We will ALWAYS be with you, Sans...._

_Forever."_


	4. Their Sister (Brother!UF!Sans and Brother!UF!Papyrus)

-reader POV-  
You sat in a little nook you'd come to call your room. You lived with Sans and Papyrus, but it seemed like they never knew you were there. The only things that clued you in that they did would be the extra clothes, the extra food in the fridge, and your true room at the end of the hall. You never used it though. You knew they wouldn't care if you just up and left, but you never did for some reason. You loved your brothers even though they never acknowledged their youngest sibling.

One night, you began having a nightmare. 

_You stood in the snow, the frigid wind biting at your bones. Your skeletal figure shivered lightly in the cold, as you tried to find anyone else in this snowstorm. Voices flooded your senses, as it became dark. You stood in blackness, hearing your eldest brother's voice.  
"Tch, pathetic!"  
"Worthless."  
"Weak." You saw Papyrus step into your view, his scaring defined against his black backdrop. Sans came up next to him, his golden tooth pulled down with his mouth into a frown.  
"You...You could have saved us..." Papyrus opened his jagged mouth again.  
"But you couldn't. Because. **you. are. WEAK!** " (F/c) tears began to drip from your eye sockets, as you watched Papyrus be bisected vertically in half by a disembodied slice mark. Sans stood there a moment, his red eye blazing with his magic and rage...or was that disappointment? He to fell to the ground, the top half of his cranium sliced clean off. The black faded back to snow, a silhouette outlined behind you. A sinister and mocking voice chuckled.  
"You could have saved them. Why didn't you? That's right, you're weak. It's your fault they're dead." The figure walked away and all you could hear were their voices as you were torn from your night terror.  
"Weak."  
"Worthless."  
"Pathetic."  
"Your fault."  
"Your fault."  
"Your fault!"_

You bolted up, biting your tongue and holding a hand over your mouth, so you wouldn't scream. You did let out a distorted moaning groan, though.

-Papyrus' POV-  
"MMMMMMMMH!" I woke to a sound that is rarely heard around this house. I sighed, my foggy mind thinking it was just Sans having another nightmare, but as the grogginess faded, it sounded feminine. My red eyes snapped open.  
"______." Rushing out of bed and through my bedroom door, I saw Sans' door open. He looked at me.  
"Heard her too?"  
"Yeah." We went to her room at the end of the hall and cracked the door open. We never wanted to ignore our sister. She was just fragile and we didn't want her to have to deal with our enemies. If we didn't show that we knew she was there, our enemies would stay away from her. But, recently, I've noticed that she was becoming more and more distant, which concerned me. We should have told her why we couldn't acknowledge her and given her more attention at home. Anyways, we opened the door and came to see the entire room coated in a thick layer of dust, like no one had lived there in a while. We made our way back up to the living room, scratching our heads. We saw a closet near the kitchen and found the door cracked open. Sans nudged it and it opened more. (E/c) and (f/c) light spilled from the room, as did fast breaths and light sobs. I grabbed the edge of the door and pulled it further open. Inside, ______ sat with her knees pulled up and her arms wrapped around them. Her eyes were wide, her (dominant hand(d/h)) eye was glowing (f/c) and her other eye was (e/c), her magic pouring out of them in her apparent terror. Her body was shaking violently and tears dripped from her eyes in their respective colors. Her breaths came out in sharp gasps, as she began to hyperventilate, and little murmurs came through her sobs.  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry....I'm sorry....it's my fault.....it's my fault....w-weak....weak....pa-pathetic....I'm sorry....I'm sorry..." Sans gasped, trying to get her attention, while addressing me.  
"Boss, she had a night terror. She's shaking too much for it to have been a nightmare." I knelt down and placed my hands on her shoulders.  
"_____!" She jolted and stared into my eyes, more tears coming to them.  
"P-Papyrus? Oh my god." She lunged at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, sobbing into my shoulder. Sans hugged her from behind, sandwiching her between us, and began whispering to her.  
"It's ok, ______. Shhhh." Her whimpers were muffled slightly and I pulled her back a little. Her bottom jaw had a thick line of blood drying on it, making me hold her mandible in one hand and pull it open. She was hesitant at first, but when she let me, I could see a gash in her (f/c) tongue. This was definitely part of the reason her scream was muffled. 

-reader POV-  
You were pulled back you your eldest brother's chest, your arms sliding under his to wrap around the back of his scapulae. More tears cascaded down your cheekbones, as you muttered low.  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." You weren't sure if you'd ever heard Papyrus speak this softly to you in your life, as he tried to console you.  
"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."   
"W-Weak...I'm useless...pathetic..." He pulled you out to look at his face.  
"Don't ever call yourself that, _____. Who told you those things?" You broke down again, tears making streams down your face.  
"Y-Y-You..." His eyes widened, as he yanked you closer, most likely knowing what your night terror was about.

-Papyrus' POV-  
"Y-Y-You..." My eyes widened and I knew what had happened. Pulling her back against me, a rocked her.  
"I'm sorry, _____. You know I'd never call you that. You're my sister." Ever since she was little, her two biggest fears were; either my or Sans' deaths and being called weak and useless by her family. I could tell both happened in her dream. I felt my heart break, knowing what had to be said.  
"______, I'm sorry. We're sorry. We never wanted to ignore you." Sans jumped in as my voice started to waver.  
"We wanted to keep you safe. If no one knew that you were related to us, our enemies wouldn't hurt you. You are a little fragile, but we underestimated the strength of your will. We-We..." I picked up his thought train, when red tears began to prick at his eyes.  
"We don't want you to get hurt because of us. But we can see that, by doing this, we've hurt you directly. We're sorry, _____." She looked at us both, her eyes going back to black with a light (e/c) pupil in her (d/h) eye and a light (f/c) pupil in her other eye. She smiled for the first time in months, her soul pulsing beneath her shirt. Little happy tears trickled from her eyes.  
"I...accept your apologies. Papy, I'm tired..." She yawned for emphasis and I could feel my soul soar. She hadn't called me that since the last time I'd given her my full attention. Most likely years ago. She was about to lay back down, but I picked her up into my arms and carried her to my room. I laid next to her with Sans on her other side, using her extra pillow as his own. The sheet was pulled up and all three of us dozed into a blissful sleep for the rest of the night.

I was happy to have my sister back.


	5. Curiosity Killed The Cat (Gaster!Sans)

You sat on the couch at Sans and Papyrus' house, staring at the ceiling with a lit cigarette between your teeth. You closed your eyes and after a couple minutes, you felt someone's breath on your face. Your eyes, black with a white pupil, snapped open sharply. Sans was leaning over you, using the burning end of your cancer stick to light his own. Now, this wouldn't be a problem, as he did it all the time, but he was literally leaning over you and up close to your face. Your face gained a dusting of (f/c) as your magic cat ears twitched the same color.  
"Yo, G, what's with the up close shit?" He chuckled, his baritone voice sending little shivers up your spine.  
"I keep wondering how you have those ears." You deadpanned at him. He knew you were born with them, yet he still threw that out there. Sighing, you humored him.  
"I was born with them. They're a part of me I can't get rid of. And why would I want to?" You took a long drag and chuckled, as he did the same.  
"Watch this." His pupils disappeared and he created two smoke rings from them, along with a triangularish one from his nose. You giggled at the silly action and exhaled the smoke out your nose. Putting out the butt of your cig, you scratched your neck. Sans looked at you with a raised brow bone.  
"Somethin' wrong?" You softly chuckled in a nervous way.  
"There are...rumors that you have a hole in your tongue. I'm curious too..." He smirked at you and took his cigarette from his teeth and stuck his tongue out at you. It was a translucent yellow, like his magic. Right in the center was a hole that was about two to three inches in diameter. He chuckled at your wonder filled expression and stuck a finger through the hole.  
"Yeah, I do. Satisfied? What? Ya get all 'tongue tied'?" You swallowed the bit of saliva in your throat and looked away.  
"Y-Yeah...I mean, yeah I'm satisfied." 

He chuckled and you felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of your face from your temple. He saw you pull your collar out a bit and smirked again.  
"You getting a little... _hot under the collar_?" No fair. Even his puns were laced with a sultry tone(which didn't help you out at all). You said nothing and wiped at your brow bone with the back of your sleeve, slipping your jacket from your shoulders. You sat in just a dark (f/c) crop top with spaghetti straps and your grey shorts, your spine below the ribcage left bare. You let your magic tail unwrap from your waist and settle on the couch between you and Sans. It twitched a bit in your nervousness and he noticed. You jolted when he dragged his index finger over the (f/c) appendage and turned your head to him, a blush if the same color tinting your face.  
"Wh-What are you doing, G?" He was silent this time and picked your tail up into his hands with a gentleness you'd rarely seen in him. It twitched reflexively at his touch and he began...petting it. Your blush grew tenfold, as you let out an involuntary purr. He let out a small laugh.  
"So you do purr!" You squeaked and hid your face, your ears flattening in embarrassment.   
"Eep!"   
"This is an odd change. Do you always act like this when someone touches your tail?" You mumbled something that sounded muffled, but he was able to decipher it.  
"Only you."

Your whole face turned (f/c) and your back went rigid, when you felt his fingers touch your ears. You actually pulled away from him this time, steam seeming to billow from your glowing face.   
"SANS?!" He froze, hearing you say his name and not the nickname you normally used.   
"Does...it hurt?" You shook your head.  
"It feels a little weird...but good at the same time...it's strange."   
"_____..." You heard him say only your name and you looked up. You were not prepared for him to clack his teeth to yours. Your white pupils disappeared, as your face glowed even brighter. When they came back, there was only your (dominant hand(d/h)) iris was (f/c). You felt something trail over your teeth and you knew it was his tongue. You opened and let your own mingle with his. Soon, you got an idea and found a way to slide your tongue through the hole in his. You felt him start slightly and he pulled away, only a string of yellow and (f/c) saliva connecting both of you. Looking to his face, you saw a pale yellow blush dust over his cheekbones, as he looked away. You smiled at him, your ears twitched in a cute way.  
"Sans." He turned his head back your way a bit, his blush brightening slightly when you pecked him on the cheek.  
"I....I think I love you..." The next thing you knew, he had pulled you back into shorter kiss. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.  
"I love you too..." You found yourself pulled into his lap back first, facing upwards, as he entangled his tongue with yours again. You slipped yours through the hole in his and internally giggled as he shivered in, what you assumed was, pleasure. His fingers had settled on rubbing your ears intently. During your making out, you barely recognized the front door opening.

-normal POV-  
Papyrus was known to be one of the tallest monsters in the Underground, coming in at about seven foot three, keep or give a couple more inches. His expression turned to one of a soft smile, as he saw his brother and friend 'shoving their tongue down each other's throats'. It was a little amusing to see Sans leaning over to do so, while also stroking her ears, which were on her head. He gave a couple claps, startling the living shit out of Sans, who looked up, his blush a canary yellow. He tried to stutter out an excuse, which Papyrus found quite out of character for his elder brother. His smile never left his face as he spoke with a brow raised in an all knowing expression.  
"I knew it." _____'s face blossomed a darker shade of blush than the one she was already sporting, as she hid her face in her hands.  
"NNNNNNNNNN!" Papyrus chuckled.  
"I approve, if you're wondering..." He walked away, hearing the sounds of Sans trying to get her to move her hands and succeeding. 

Then, he heard them continue, the triumphant smirk never leaving his face.


	6. Such A Tease (US!Papyrus)

-Reader POV-

You and the skeleton bros had made a vacation with Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, and a few others to where Hotland met Waterfall. There was an area of water and some sandy space near it, which made for a makeshift beach(if you were on the Surface). It was obviously hot, but not too hot, as Waterfall and Hotland canceled each other out somewhat here. You sat in a one piece (f/c) bathing suit, your (s/t) scales, spotted with (f/c) in places, warming in the heat. Your (h/c) hair was tied into a high ponytail with a (f/c) ribbon, as you laid back, relaxing. Alphys came up to you in her grey two piece, her left eye closed with her scar visible. Undyne was at her hip, a dark blue one piece adorning her body. The yellow lizard nudged her girlfriend forward and the red head handed you a Popsicle. You smiled.  
"Thanks, Undyne!" She blushed and nodded.

-Papyrus' POV-

I saw Undyne give _____ a wrapped Popsicle and my face flared with a blush, as she unwrapped it. It was orange. Oh, God.

-reader POV-

Your eyes brightened, seeing that it was orange flavored. Immediately, you licked at the top, crumpling the wrapper and placing it in your bag for now. You sucked at the sugar syrup that dripped down the side and enjoyed the fruity flavor. You pulled it from your lips, feeling a little odd. Like something was off. You looked at the frozen treat, examining it for oddities. Then, it hit you. Your face exploded in a blush, as you realized what it looked like. Papyrus' magic was orange, so it looked a little like his... Your insides began heating up a bit, as your tongue dragged over the side, your blush worsening by the second. The melted liquid began to drip down onto your fingers and you licked them clean again.

-Papyrus' POV-

My blush flared such a bright orange that it looked yellow. When I saw her examine the Popsicle and her cheeks flare pink. Maybe she knew what I was thinking. My thoughts were right, but I blushed harder, seeing her work more seductively at it. When she licked at her fingers, I could've sworn steam billowed off my face. I took a breath and lit a cigarette, placing it between my teeth. Taking a long drag, I blew out a thick stream of nicotine laced smoke from my mouth and nose. I tried to calm down, but, looking back at _____, I saw her begin shivering and twitching. Was she...getting off to that? I took a step and the sand crunched under my foot. She looked over my way and I could've sworn that she's face turned white, yet red at the same time. She ducked her head down, burying her face in her knees, her right hand still holding the Popsicle. When I made my way to stand nearly right next to her, she launched out of her seat and dived into the water arms first. It was sudden and I blinked in her direction, before putting out my smoke.

I walked over to the water and walked in. I was only wearing a pair of orange swim trunks, so I had little resistance. Ducking under the surface, I found her standing in the shallow end. The water wasn't very deep, but there was still a few inches of water above her head. When I reached her, she had her back to me and her tail was wrapped around her right leg. I placed my hand on her shoulder, making her jump and spin around to face me. Her face was still lit and large bubbles came from her mouth, letting my ears hear a distorted gurgling sound. I smiled and pointed up to the surface with a finger, feeling my need for air creep closer. We both broke the surface and I pulled her close to me, pressing my teeth to her lips. Her face stayed pink and I swore I saw it grow darker(if that's even possible), as she kissed me back.

The next thing I knew someone had their hand around the back of my neck. Looking back, I sweatdropped, seeing Alphys standing there. There was a gleam in her eye.  
"Who do you think you are? Kissing my little sister like that." _____ pried her sister's hand from my spine and stuttered to her.  
"I-It's fine, A-Alphy. I-I-I kind of l-liked it..." Her face dusted pink again and I scratched the back of my skull.  
"I...should've asked..." Alphys huffed and went back to Undyne, making me sigh in relief. _____ was poking her fingers together in embarrassment(A/N: like hinata), as I felt her peck my cheek. I smiled toward her and she looked down.  
"S-So you saw...back on the s-sand?" I nuzzled her cheek.  
"You're such a tease."  
"A-Am not!" I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist, her head coming to the middle of my chest, as I kissed her again, shorter this time.  
"Yes you are." She squeaked and hid her face in my chest, her comeback on her lips.  
"S-So are you!"


	7. SMIH (Papyrus)

You sat with the others and, soon, you were called up. You shuffled your hand through the bag and pulled it out, smiling at what sat in your hand. A red scarf. You looked up to the tall skeleton, as he walked up and you wrapped his scarf back around his neck. Silently, you both slipped into the closet and sat down. You looked at him and broke the silence.  
"You do know the point of this game, right?" He nodded with a cheery smile that melted your heart. His voice was lower than normal, but still brimming with enthusiasm and a slight bit of hesitance.  
"It's a couples' game, right?" You nodded and scooted closer to him.  
"Your brother is gonna kill me, but..." You pecked him on the cheek, making him tint orange a bit.  
"I...um...I've had feelings for you for a while and- !!" His hands cupped your face(he'd taken his gloves off) and brought it to his, pressing his teeth against your lips. Pulling back, he smiled, his voice a little more mature than he normally was.  
"I love you too." You wrapped your arms around his neck and pecked him on the forehead.

You noticed some shoe boxes and a devious grin stretched your lips.  
"Hey, Pap. I've got an idea to freak your brother out. You see those boxes? Every so often after I give the signal, kick one against the wall. Oh, you know what a moan is, right?" He nodded.  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"When I say your name, say mine, but a with a couple seconds delay. For the rest, play along. If you're worried about Sans getting mad, blame me. I don't care." He nodded and you chuckled softly.  
"Who knew that the innocent looking one wasn't innocent at all?"

-Sans' POV-

_____ and Pap went into the closet and it was quiet for about a minute. Suddenly, the wall shook, like someone was shoved....into....it...OH HELL NAW! The wall creaked and I heard voices.  
"P-Papyrus!"  
"_____~" Out of the corner of my eye socket, I saw both Toriel and Alphys blushing bright red. My eye twitched the longer this went in.  
"Oh! Papyrus! Oh~"  
"Ah! Ah~" I decided that they were in there too long and kicked the door in.

(*Cue Megalovania*)

My eye was glowing blue, as I looked inside the closet to see _____ rolling over the floor laughing and Papyrus trying not to laugh and failing miserably. Fully clothed. ______ took a look at my face and bust out laughing again.  
"OH MY GOD YOUR FACES!" Papyrus laughed alongside _______.  
"PFFFT! YOUR EXPRESSION IS QUITE AMUSING BROTHER!" I raised my hand and caught her soul with my magic, making her float. I was about to throw her into the air, but an orange magic shoved my blue off of her. It pulled her back and into Pap's arms, where pressed his teeth to her forehead and picked her up. He walked past me and sat down with _____ in his lap. I felt my magic calm down, as I smiled, watching them cuddle.

After a couple minutes, I watched Toriel pull out an empty ketchup bottle from the bag. I could've sworn my face turned dark blue, as I slipped into the closet for my turn.

-reader POV-

Seeing Sans get so flustered over Toriel was amusing. You watched the two walk into the closet and the time start. You looked back to Papyrus and smiled, snuggling up against him, his soul pulsing like a heartbeat.

It was music to your ears.


	8. Hot To The Touch (Grillby)

Being a lava monster had its ups and its downs. The downs being that you burned people that touched you and hardly had any friends. The ups being that you were a powerful fighter and you'd had a few friends that accepted you for who you were. One of those friends was Grillby. He may have been a quiet person, but you knew he was shy. At the moment, you walked into his little pub/restaurant. Your flame monster friend was cleaning out a glass, as you approached quietly.  
"Hey, Grillbs." He nodded and there was a gleam in his glasses. You knew what he was asking and smiled.  
"No, I'm alright. I just thought I'd come over and say 'hi'." There was a brighter gleam in those lenses, as you heard him speak softly.  
"What's wrong? Don't tell me it's nothing. I know it's not." Sighing, you looked down to your hands. They were small and feminine, but with chunks of brownish red crust covering them, bright (f/c) fire pulsing through the cracks. Your smile faded and you closed your (e/c) eyes, which had a light (f/c) sclera.  
"I..." Just as Grillby had set down the glass, he saw a single lava tear pass by your eyelid. Reaching across the bar, he wiped it away with his thumb, his voice still soft.  
"______, you can tell me." You opened your eyes, more lava dripping from them. You tried to wipe them away, as you responded.  
"Just...all of this! Me! I'm a damn lava monster! Even my tears hurt people! I-I wish I were normal...you've got a lovely daughter and I can't find a single person that WANTS to try and date me. But there is one I'd want to be with...but there's no way in the seventh layer of Hell he'd love me back." 

Grillby walked around the bar and sat on the stool next to you, his head tilted downward a bit and his voice still low.  
"______, I've known you since we were flares. You haven't hurt everyone. You still have friends. And, the one you like, he must be blind to not see you. You are unique, ______. Don't let anyone make you think different." You could feel your flames glow brighter, as he wiped the rest of your tears from your face. A small smile formed on your face, as you held his had and leant into his touch. It was a little cool today to you. Reaching outwards, you drew your friend into a hug, a whisper on your tongue.  
"Thank you, Grillby." He nodded and you could see his mouth twitch up into a smile. At that moment, you saw three people enter; a skeleton, a human, and a green fire girl. The skeleton waved to you and you waved back, a confused expression on your face. The ambiguous gendered human child hid behind him, peeking out their big brown eyes curiously observing you. You smiled and played with your fingers, creating shapes out of (f/c) lava and magma. You made a horse with a flaming mane and let it run around the pair. The human stared at it in awe and was about to touch it, when it ran off. You gave them a caring smile.  
"Careful, Child. We wouldn't want you getting burned." You turned to look at the green fire girl and saw her wearing a school uniform. Standing, you hugged her.  
"It's been a while, Fukufire." She squealed softly and glomped you.  
"_____!" You laughed.  
"Hey, and what is your dad? Chopped liver?" She giggled and ran to hug Grillby, stunning the short skeleton.  
"You never told me you had a kid, Grillbs." He caught your gesture from the corner of his eye sockets. You had a hand hiding your neck from your friend and your other finger drew an imaginary line over it in a 'not a good subject, stop' motion.

He turned to you, tilting his head.  
"And who're you?"   
"My name's ______." He held out a hand.  
"I'm Sans, the skele-pun." You chuckled, but you glanced to Grillby, who nodded and handed the skeleton an oven mitt. Sans looked confused, but you explained.  
"I'm a lava monster. I'd burn you pretty bad." He nodded and slipped the protection over his hand, shaking your hand. The human signed with their hands.  
'F-R-I-S-K' You smiled.  
"Nice to meet you, Frisk." They gave you a barely noticeable smile, as they looked at Grillby in confusion. The bartender set down his rag and began signing himself, knowing that they wouldn't really be able to read him as well as you did.  
'G-R-I-L-L-B-Y' They nodded and you sat with the group, watching in amazement as Sans downed bottle after bottle of ketchup. You tossed back your second shot of fire and set the glass down, laying your head on your arms. Grillby placed a hand on your shoulder and you looked up to him, a smile on your face.  
"I'm fine, Grillbs. Just tired." A lick of your flaming (f/c) tinted (h/c) hair flickered into your face. The rest of your flaming hair crackled behind you, as your friend leaned over and brushed your hair out of your face.

Smiling, you thanked him and saw Sans looking at you.  
"You two...ya know...a thing? Cause it looks pretty BONE-afide." You rose a brow, your flames growing brighter.  
"Ah! No no no. We've been friends since we were flares! He was my first friend." You turned toward your friend, as he smiled, a smile that seemed invisible if you weren't so close to him, as he whispered low, but just loud enough to be heard.  
"Would you like anything else, _____?" You shook your head.  
"I'm alright, Grillbs. Here's what I owe. And here's the money I put on my tab last week." You dug through your satchel, pushing past sketchbooks(with fireproof paper of course) and pencil cases alike, until you grabbed your wallet and gave him the money. He glanced at Sans, his mouth in a line.  
"At least you pay your tabs, unlike someone else here..." You chuckled and pecked him on the forehead.  
"I'll see ya later!" Right as you left, you caught a sight of a green flicker behind you. Stepping out into Snowdin's cold weather, you knew Fukufire was behind you, because of the light she emitted. She placed her hand on your shoulder and you turned to face her. She smiled.  
"When?"  
"Huh?"  
"When are you gonna tell Dad?"  
"About what?" She deadpanned.  
"I know you like him." Your hair and the light in the cracks of your skin turned almost dark blue in your embarrassment.  
"Wh-What?!"  
"See? My evidence is solid."  
"E-Eh?"  
"You know how he's been...since Mom died." Your coloring went to a (f/c) tinted white(still in embarrassment), as you pulled your friend into a hug.  
"Yes. He's been really distant these past six years...I'm worried too." Fukufire looked up slightly at you.  
"I think you could fill the void in his heart." The bluntness in her voice, made you jolt.  
"Wh-What? H-He sees me as a friend or a sister. There's no way he'd like me in that way!"   
"You never know, unless you try."

-normal POV-

Back at Grillby's bar, said bartender stared at where his friend had sat minutes before, his stare empty. Sans got his friend's attention.  
"Hey, man. You ok?" Grillby nodded and went back to cleaning glasses and plates. Sans went into thought, before he came to an obvious conclusion.  
"You...You really like her...don't you?" A small tint of blue surfaced onto the bridge of his nose and tops of his cheeks. He knew he couldn't lie to his friend and gave him a little nod, his voice soft like always.  
"______ sees me as a brother though..." Frisk leaned over the bar, their hands signing.  
'Tell her.'   
'Why? My heart can't stand to be broken again.' Sans smiled, well wider than normal.  
"She seems to feel something for you other than the family type of love. I could see it in her eyes. And I can see it in yours. Yes, I can see past your glasses, Grillbs." He chuckled at the slight 'uh' expression on the flame monster's face, as he looked back to the glass he had been cleaning and placed it on a shelf, before turning back to face the room. It was empty, save for Frisk, Sans, and himself. He looked at the time. It was closing time.  
'It's time to close up, Sans. I know, I know. I'll put it on your damn tab.' He sighed, making a little spurt of fire fare out of his mouth. Sans smiled and Frisk followed him outside, just as he couldn't help but make a pun.  
"I just know you two would be HOT together!" Grillby only facepalmed, as he finished closing up for the night. 

Stepping into the snow, he saw the ground being lit up by an orange glow. He knew it was his own flame that danced among its enemy, as he turned his eyes upward and made his way down the road, knowing it was the way ______ went. Soon he saw a green light mingling with a whitish-(f/c) and light (h/c). He saw his daughter talking to _____ and chuckled internally, when she said something that made the lava girl flare blue all over. He only caught the last thing his daughter said, before she scampered off.  
"You never know, unless you try." He saw his friend sigh and scoop up some snow into her hand. The ice melted and turned her lava into solid rock. Her expression turned a little pained, as she pulled the rock from her hand and tossed it aside, flexing her hand to regain the feeling. Grillby walked down to her and placed a hand to her shoulder, making her jump.  
"G-Grillby?" He held out a hand to her and she took it, letting out a surprised squeak when he tugged her along without explanation. Soon they came to a small lake that was on the border of Snowdin and Waterfall. It was slightly frozen over still, but Waterfall's gorgeous glowing blue water still shone through. Various flowering trees hung over the lake, snow dusting the petals like powdered sugar. You gasped softly.  
"It's beautiful...why'd you bring me here Grillby?" You noticed that he still held your hand and you flushed again.  
"...Grillby?" The middle of his face had turned a bright blue, as he'd curled his fingers with yours. You placed a palm to his cheek, making him jump from his thoughts and place a hand over yours.

He slowly moved his fingers to cup your face in a hand, bringing you closer to him. His lips parted from the wall of flames that was his face, as yours parted slightly. He leaned down and caught your lips with his, pouring all of his passion into this simple kiss. You could tell that it was passion, because the tips of his flame hair had turned a pinkish purple and his whole body had a light tint of blue and pink. You returned the kiss and placed your other hand to his unoccupied cheek, pulling him closer to you, as he entangled his fingers into your flaming hair. Once the seal was broken, he looked away, obviously embarrassed. You smiled.  
"Grillby..." He looked back to you just in time for you to gently pull his glasses from his face. Yellow sclera and white irises without pupils stared back at you. He adverted his big eyes without moving his head. You smiled and drew him closer for a peck to his lips.  
"I love you..." His eyes snapped to yours in surprise, before his face lit up white with a tint of blue, as he hugged you and lifted you off the ground.   
"I love you too." He smiled widely for the first time in years, making you smile as well, planting a kiss between his eyes.

-extended ending-

Fukufire stood in the distance, smiling that her father and mother figure were happy. She put her hands out to her sides, where a skeleton and a human hand high fived her.


	9. Self Conscious (Human!Sans)

You sat on a towel at the 'beach', which was actually a hot spring in Waterfall. You were sitting cross legged, a cover over your swimsuit. You were embarrassed. Your cover was actually one of your oversized dark (f/c) hoodies that went down to your knees on your small height. You smiled seeing Undyne and Alphys splashing each other in the water. You mentally sighed. Even the shy scientist was braver than you. You were so embarrassed, because it was Mettaton that picked out your swimsuit. Meaning, it was quite revealing. And quite in Mettaton's language is VERY. You blushed lightly and began to curl in on yourself. That was, until a hand landed on your shoulder. You looked up and there was Mettaton.

"Come on, Darling. Take off that sweater. Let everyone see that gorgeous body of yours," his voice was flamboyant as always, but you curled up even more, flipping your hood over your (h/c) hair.  
"NNNNNNNNN!" The feminine boy used his thumbs to push the hood from your head.  
"C'mon, _______. You're gonna get overheated if you stay in this thing." You shook your head, knowing your ears were bright pink.  
"Uh uh!" The raven haired teen sighed and tried to pull the jacket from your form. You began freaking out, trying to keep the hoodie on. He groaned.  
"______...you're making...this so difficult!" 

There was a set of footsteps in the sand, as another boy spoke.  
"Hey, what's up, Mettaton?" You peeked out of your collar and blushed even more. It was Sans. Not just that, but all he was in was a pair of blue swim trunks. His blue eyes scanned you and Mettaton over.  
"What're you doing?"  
"I'm trying to get _______ to take her sweater off." His grip relaxed a bit and you took the opportunity to scuttle behind Sans. His white hair fell in his face a bit when he turned to look at you.  
"Why won't you?" You shook a little, your voice coming out flustered.  
"H-He picked out my swimsuit." You saw a tint of blue rise to his pale cheeks, as he turned to Mettaton again.  
"Don't force her, Mettaton. If she doesn't feel comfortable, let her become so on her own." You smiled and moved back to your towel, as the black haired man grumbled and walked in Papyrus' direction. 

It would take two hours for you to get too hot. 

The heat from the water made your skin a little sticky and you were uncomfortably sweaty. You glanced from side to side. No one was watching. In a blink of an eye, your hoodie sat on the sand to your right and you had your towel wrapped around you lightly. You used your legs to keep the cloth in place, as you pulled out your camera. You focused on Undyne and Alphys, snapping a couple pictures, before moving toward Mettaton. A little smile crossed your face. His trunks had ridden up a bit. Payback. You took the picture and panned over a bit. Sans had his back to you and you began blushing a bit. The muscles of his back, calves, and arms were so toned. You quickly put the camera down and pulled up your phone camera. Good, he was still in the same position. You took a couple pictures quickly and put your phone away, pulling the other camera into your hand again. This was so fast, it looked like a blur. You kept taking pictures, until Undyne appeared in the lens. She was right in front of you, so you put the camera down and kept your hands on your towel.   
"Yo, ______! What's with the towel?"  
"Mettaton chose my swimsuit...." Alphys blushed slightly, standing next to her girlfriend. Undyne smirked.  
"C'mon, ______. Just show the two of us your swimsuit."   
"J-Just you two?"  
"Yep."  
"O-Ok...." You pulled the towel away a little, letting them see for a couple moments, before wrapping yourself back up. They both look at you with dropped jaws.  
"You-You look so pretty, ______!" Undyne had a little blush dust her face.  
"You look friggin sexy!"  
"N-No I don't...." You spluttered, looking around to make sure no one was listening. Undyne followed your line of sight, finding that it landed on Sans. Her lips curled into a devious smirk.  
"That's right...how about this? You take off the towel or...I tell Sans you like him." Your heart pounded in your chest, as you squeezed your eyes shut in embarrassment.   
"F-Fine..." You dropped the towel, leaving yourself in a half (f/c), half neon blue(the color of Sans' eyes) slingshot bikini that barely covered your private areas. That's it. 

Your cheeks exploded in a fiery blush, before you figured something out.  
"Y-You didn't say I had to show people." Swiftly standing, you dived into the water, keeping half of your face below water level. The ginger sighed in defeat, going back to chatting with Alphys. You sighed in relief, before hearing a voice behind you.

-Sans' POV-

Out of the corner of my eye, I was able to see ______ dive into the water. Shrugging, I walked into the water and swam towards her. I stayed under the water and opened my eyes. A bright blue blush flared across my face. No wonder she was so hesitant to take her sweater off! Mettaton can be such a dick to her sometimes(not on purpose, mind you). Even though she was underwater, she still curled in on herself and used her buoyancy to float there. I rose out of the water, so I could stand on my feet behind her.  
"Yo."

-Reader POV-

You jumped and turned, still curled up. Your eyes widened and your face flushed even darker. Sans was standing behind you, his hair sticking down to his scalp and beads of water dripping down his chest and face.   
"H-Hi Sans." He smirked.  
"Didn't think I'd sea you out here today." You giggled for a split second at his pun just as his comment sunk in. You drifted down to mouth level and blew out a sigh. Bubbles rose to the surface and popped immediately. You knew he'd seen what you wore when he was under the surface.  
"You...saw...didn't you?"  
"Yeah? So what?"  
"Wh-What?"  
"So what if it's revealing...you look gorgeous," he muttered the last thing under his breath, but you just barely caught it. Your face burned, as you dunked under the water and swam away. You could sense him coming after you, so you kicked it up a notch. Suddenly, you felt arms around your waist. Shit. You forgot he could teleport. You squirmed around, trying to get free, before giving up, a stream of bubbles escaping your mouth, as you sighed. Slowly, you kicked the both of you up to the surface to breathe.

-Sans' POV-

I took in a breath of air.  
"______?" Her shoulders slumped forward and I turned her around. She wouldn't look at me, only staring at the clear water that encompassed our bodies below the neck. She looked so dejected. It ate at me not knowing why.  
"_______?" She, finally, looked up at me. Her (e/c) eyes meeting my blue. I saw something in those orbs that worried me. Panic. By the way my arms were wrapped around her earlier, I could feel her heartbeat. It was drastically off the charts. I held her against me, feeling her breathing become strained and short.  
"_______, what's wrong?" I had a feeling that she'd heard me earlier. I knew she was shy, but I never knew why. I heard her grit her teeth together, a choked sound coming from her trembling body.  
"I'm...I'm not pretty...I-I'm not...gorgeous..." She became surrounded in a (f/c) glow, as she lifted out of my grip a bit. Her magic flared and she grew two sets of translucent wings. One wrapped around her body, while the other set pulled her higher into the sky. I heard something shatter and glanced back. Toriel was staring at ______, her hands frozen in a 'holding something' position and a hate red plate on the ground. Next to her, Frisk stood in a t-shirt and shorts, their cup on the ground. Their hand was still acting like Tori's and their mouth open in shock.

I turned back to ______, seeing the (f/c) tears that cascaded down her face and used my own magic to hold her in place.   
"Yes you are, ______!" She shook violently, as she spoke softly at first.  
"N-No...I'm...I'm NOT!" Both set of wings unfurled and her eyes turned white. She screamed, as her power spiked. Her body was surrounded by a white light for a few seconds. Once the light died away, my eyes widened and a dark blush flooded my cheeks. The wings and her swimsuit became metal, the middle of her chest connected by five white chains and five black, her hands covered by steel gauntlets and feet by armored boots. Two three foot long Sabres crossed over her back(A/N: think Erza Scarlet's Heaven Wheel Armor but with the modifications stated). On her head was a metal 'M' shaped crest(A/N: like the grand ruler of Tamaran crown), her hair flared back like a plume of (h/c) fire(A/N: Mirajane's Sitri form's hairstyle). Her eyes were sharp, as they fell on me, making my face grow bluer. Her cheeks gained a pink tint and her eyes widened, as she doubled over. Red droplets dripped into the water, followed by both translucent and opaque (f/c). She looked up, her pink lips dripping with blood and her armored hand clutching where her heart was, translucent (f/c) tears of pain streaming from her eyes. But...what was the other? She convulsed again, trying not to claw at her chest. An opaque, (f/c) substance seemed to seep from the skin around her heart. Saliva dribbled down her chin in her pain. During my shock, my magic lost its grip and her wings had been keeping her in the air.

Suddenly, the entire look disappeared and her eyes rolled back into her head. She lost momentum and began dropping. My instinct kicked in and I jumped up, out of the water, teleporting right under her in the air. I teleported back to the sand and laid her on the towel she'd been sitting on. I used my magic to call my own towel over to me and wiped away the blood, saliva, and tears from her face. Behind me, I hear Toriel yell.  
"Who picked out ______'s swimsuit?!"  
"I did," Mettaton replied, a worried expression on his face. I saw something shocking out of the corner of my eye. Frisk grabbed him by the front of his shirt.  
"You idiot!" No one ever thought Frisk would insult someone. They continued when no one spoke.  
"You have no idea what _______'s self consciousness does to her!" Alphys was already by my side, her blonde hair falling in her face. She used my towel to dry away the liquid pouring from _______'s chest.  
"Sans, you know some healing magic, right?" I nodded, stunned that she didn't stutter.  
"Yeah?"  
"U-Use it. When ______ gets like this, most of the time her own magic punctures her magical core, which you know is connected to her heart." I nodded and let my hands glow blue, hovering above the (h/c)'s collar. Toriel knelt on the other side her hands aflame with her purple healing fire. She placed one hand on ______'s sternum and the other on her forehead. _______ began to sweat bullets. They were freezing! Her eyes flew open and she took a large gasp of air, as she'd stopped breathing for a couple seconds. She sat up and began coughing out the extra blood in her throat. I pulled her hoodie back over her body and patted her back, between the shoulder blades. She shivered for a split second, before calming down. Mettaton muttered an apology, which _______ accepted with a nod. I placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm gonna take ______ home. Don't...Don't expect me back. I'm most likely gonna fall asleep." I chuckled, as I teleported us just outside of my house in Snowdin. In mid teleport I'd stood and lifted ______ into my arms. She squeaked and hid in her oversized sweater, making me chuckle quietly. I laid her on the couch and sat next to her head.

"______?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why...Why were you so...scared?" She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest loosely, so she could set her arms on top.  
"I've been self conscious ever since I can remember. I guess I was afraid of my body." I turned to her and grabbed her hands.  
"Don't be! Y-You have a beautiful body." I was a little afraid that she'd have another 'episode', but she only gave me a sad smile.  
"How?" I blushed. I was being given permission to be a bit of a pervert. I cleared my throat.  
"You've got curves in the right places and an athletic figure. Um...you've got a cute face." I poked her in the cheek for emphasis. She puffed out her cheeks, making me grin.  
"MMM!"  
"Like that. Your armored form was awesome and gorgeous. And...And..." I could've sworn that my pupils turned into hearts as I said the last thing quietly.  
"....I love you." Her head snapped up, when she heard that. Her lips curled into a wide smile, as little tears streamed down the curve of her cheeks. I started internally freaking out, until she moved closer and sat on her knees, pushing herself up. Her lips connected with mine, my stubble brushing against her skin. My hands itched to hold her head and I let them. My palms cupped her jawline and I ran my tongue over her lower lip. I was kind of nervous that she'd pull away at that, but she merely parted her lips. I, hesitantly, brushed my tongue over her teeth, before prodding her tongue. I felt her grab my jacket(I'd slipped it on, before we'd teleported) and yank me down a bit, tangling her tongue with mine. I smiled a little into the kiss, as I felt her graze my tongue with her teeth. Breaking for air, I smiled at her, knowing that we both were blushing like mad and grinning like loons. 

I took the make out session as her confession(c'mon, ______'s not all that bold) and pecked her forehead. She wrapped her arms around my waist, as I did so, and smiled. It was the widest I'd seen her smile all day. She laid down again, but on her stomach this time. I laid down under her and she settled her head on my chest, her arms wrapped around the bottom of my ribs, as mine did the same. Soon, we'd both drifted to sleep.

Hopefully, I could help her with her self conscious issues.

But.......that could wait.


	10. Mine (UF!Papyrus)

There was a party being held in the Underground and EVERYONE came. Even the king and the skeleton brothers. You stepped through the door, your parasol closed and hooked on your boney arm. Your black dress went to your knees, white bones and red bows along the edge and one big one around your waist. You looked around, noticing Papyrus by the punch table and Sans by the wall. There was a robot sitting at a table and taking glances at the taller skeleton. He had four red eyes and four arms(two with yellow gloves and two with red). You walked over to him, your ribbon around your head fluttering in the air.  
"Mettaton?"  
"Hm? Yes, ______?"   
"C-Could I talk to you outside?"  
"Sure, dear." 

When you both got far enough from the door, your eyes became shadowed.  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Your voice became heavy with malice and triple layered.  
"I heard you've got your eyes on a certain skeleton..." Your voice made him jump.  
"Y-Yeah..." You looked up, both eyes a ring of glowing blood red.  
" **If I were you, I'd stay away from him...** "  
"A-And if I don't?"   
"Oh! It's simple..." You pointed your parasol at him, the tip elongating into a knife. You opened it up, each end holding a sharp needle.  
"...you wouldn't like the outcome." A grin split your lips, showing off your serrated teeth, as he started shaking like a leaf.  
"And wh-why would you c-care?" You leaned closer to him.  
" **He's mine...** " Your cheery expression came back.  
"Glad we had this talk!"  
"How do you know I won't t-tell someone?"  
"Please...I'm the only 'innocent' one in the whole fucking Underground. No one would believe you if you told them you got threatened by me," you walked away, not realizing your conversation had been overheard. Letter. For. Letter.

You sat watching the party go by for a good two hours, before a shadow was cast over you. You looked up past a black a red uniform to a scarred face.  
"A-Ah! Papyrus-Sir!"   
"_______, follow me." You hopped up and did so. He went upstairs and into a room. Once you were there, he closed the door and pinned you to the wall.  
"I heard you talking to Mettaton earlier..." You flushed blood red.  
"Shit!" He smirked.  
"I never knew you could swear..."  
"You're gonna tell everyone I'm not fucking innocent, aren't you?" He rose a brow coyly.  
"And why would I do that? It gives you an edge in battle. Still...I was too far away when you grinned. I wonder. Are your teeth simply sharp like my brother's or-" You cut him off, by grinning and showing your teeth. He grabbed your chin with one hand and brushed his finger over the side of a tooth. You tasted blood.

"Ah, they're serrated." You stood there frozen, until sweat started to bead down your face.  
"Probably shoulda warned you...but-!! Ngh! The taste of blood makes me go feral-!!" Your breathing became deeper and fast, your blush growing five fold.  
"What's going on? I'm g-going crazy..."   
"Hm?" Even though your vision was slightly blurry, you watched him cut his finger on his own teeth, before bringing it to your teeth. Your soulbeat quickened to near painful levels, as the blood coated your tongue. And just when you were calming down, dammit! You didn't notice your eyes flicker to red until he grabbed your face.  
"Your eyes. They're the most astonishing wine red I've ever seen!" Not expecting a compliment, your face flared nearly the same color.  
"Eep!" He leaned closer.  
"I heard every word you told Mettaton."  
"Uh!" He smirked again.  
"Oh, and you're mine too." He punctuated his sentence by dipping his face down and pressing his teeth to yours. You were sure you turned a billion shades of red, as you kissed him back. His tongue slipped past your teeth, a brighter red than your own, which tangled with his in a war for dominance. His won, but you didn't go down without a fight. When he pulled back, a string of red connected you together. You were a little dazed, but snapped out of it quickly.  
"So...does this mean..."  
"Yes. Would you go on a date with me?"  
"Pfft! We just made out. Fuck yes! Are we gonna keep this a secret?"  
"Hmm...why not let everyone know? That both you and I are taken." You smiled, your corner fangs popping over your lip. (Insert Flowey voice)  
"That's a wonderful idea." He smiled evilly, twin dark chuckles falling from both of your mouths. He backed away and held his revolved hand out to you. You took his hand and he laced his fingers with yours, going back downstairs. You sat on Papyrus' lap and, when no one else was looking, gave Mettaton a smug look and twin middle fingers, a whisper on your teeth.  
"Suck it, bitch." Papyrus chuckled and clicked his teeth to your temple.  
"Cute."   
"I'm not cute," you puffed your cheeks out. He pinched your face, a light red blush rising to his face.  
"Cu~te." You huffed and turned away, seeing Sans wink your way. Of course he knew. Fan-fucking-tastic. You turned back and hid your face in your boyfriend's chest out of embarrassment. You felt his hand rest on the back of your skull, as you were lulled to sleep by his steady soulbeat. Synchronizing, you both soon fell into slumber, even with the music blasting all around you. All you two could hear were your souls beating for each other.


	11. Memory (Gaster and Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this: youtu.be/r1HnazrwFFA

An older woman(around 65ish) stood in a lab, a clipboard in her hands. A lizard woman and a short skeleton stood next to her, as they pulled goggles over their eyes.  
"Test 212. Initiate." A blinding white light pierced through the glass, the ground rumbling slightly. Then there was a sound that sounded like breaking lightbulbs. When the light died away the woman sighed, taking the goggles off, and sat down.  
"Crap...it didn't work again! We've blown more fuses than we have finances for!" The skeleton pat your shoulder.  
"It's fine, _______. We can put this on hold for now." ______ nodded.  
"Thanks, Sans-?"  
"What's wrong?" She pointed to the door, as a skeleton walked in. He had cracks on his face and wore a turtleneck under a white coat, a pair of glasses on his face.  
"Who's that?" Sans turned and smiled.  
"Oh, that's my dad. He's been on injury leave for the past year and a half. His name, you might have heard. Dr. Gaster." 

The woman froze for a second, raising her hand to her head.  
"You ok?" She nodded, until a jolt ran through her head. She looked up, her eyes wide and a whisper in her lips.  
"Wing Dings."  
"Uh...how'd you know..." Her hand rose to her mouth, as Gaster noticed her. He walked over and smiled lightly.  
"Hello, Miss. Are you alright?" Tears sprung to her eyes, dripping an odd (f/c).  
"Dings..." His eyes widened.  
"No...I saw her dust before my eyes. But...that voice."  
"Wing Dings!" He dropped his clipboard and hugged her.  
"Mom!" Cue Sans faceplanting.

"Wha?" Gaster turned back to ______.  
"How? I watched you dust! And how are you human?"  
"I...I don't know." He put on a thinking look.  
"May I use CHECK?"  
"Of course." He did and up came a box.

???-______  
70 Attack  
60 Defense

*is very happy to see her child again

Sans whistled.  
"Daaaaang you've got some stats there. But..."  
"You're not registering as human nor monster."  
"Might be because I was reborn..."  
"Maybe."  
"Wait a second. Sans said that you're his father." Gaster laughed softly.  
"Yes. I have two sons. Sans is my eldest." A grin curled the corners of her mouth.  
"Finally..." She shot her arms into the air.  
"I AM GRANDMOTHER!"(1) Sans broke down laughing.  
"I have such an awesome family!"  
"Looks like we got a ton of catching up to do..." Both _____ and Sans spoke in unison.  
"A skeleTON!" Sans kept laughing.  
"Now I know where Dad and I get it!" ______ sat down with her son and grandson, sharing quips and horrid puns.

Elsewhere, a tall skeleton cringed while making his famous spaghetti.  
'I feel like my life is going to get happier, but more irritating.'


	12. Can't See (SF!Papyrus)

-Papyrus' POV-

Making sure to avoid my brother, I teleported to the doorway of the Ruins. Placing my skull to it, I listened. The familiar light footsteps of my conversational partner made me smile faintly. Lightly, I knocked and a soft voice answered.  
"Who's there?"  
"Door."  
"Door who?"  
"You know I a-door our conversations." There was a light laugh, followed by a sigh.  
"Papyrus? What...do you look like?"  
"I'm a skeleton. What about you? What type of monster are you?"  
"I-I'm not....! I need to go, before he sees me!" She whisper yelled.   
"_______?"

There was a moment of silence, as heavier footsteps grew closer. I moved to stand off to the side, right when there was a scream. The doors flung open, a shadow bolting out with a stream of fire flaring out and melting the snow. When the doors closed, I found whatever had bolted. It was a human. She was kneeling in the snow, her hands on her head. Her (h/c) hair fell into her face, as her hands touched the ground, as if searching. That's when I noticed that she wore rags and no shoes. She was still searching with her hands and I wondered if she wore glasses, but I saw nothing. When she found a small patch of dirt, she pushed herself into a sitting position. Her hands touched her, starting to bruise, knees, which weren't bleeding, since the snow cushioned her fall. She got her breathing back and stood, taking careful steps forward. She jumped when I spoke.  
"Don't you know how to greet a new friend?" She spun around and I noticed her eyes closed.  
"P-Papyrus?"  
"How do you know my name?" She smiled lightly.  
"Did you hear of the cheese factory that exploded? There was de-brie everywhere!" Hearing one of my jokes come from her, my eyes widened.  
"______?"  
"I knew you'd be surprised."   
"You're human?" She slumped a bit.  
"Yes. I know what monsters think of humans..."   
"I don't care if you're human. You're nice to me, so..." She smiled and tried to walk my way, reaching out for me. I caught her before she fell.  
"I think you'd be able to see better if you open your eyes." She shook her head.  
"I can't see."  
"Well, you have your eyes closed..."  
"No, Papyrus. I literally can't see."  
"Just humor me and open your eyes, please." She sighed and did. I jolted. They were white.

"Your blind."  
"Didn't I just SAY that? Heh, been blind since I was a kid. Bleach to the eyes'll do that."  
"Bleach?"  
"I had shit parents."  
"Ah."  
"Papyrus...what do you look like? I know your a skeleton, but..." If anyone saw me, they'd find this weird, but I'd known her long enough. I took her hands in mine and placed them on my face. She seemed hesitant, but I softly nodded.  
"Go ahead." When I moved my hands, she trailed her fingers over my features. Her light touches tickled, as she felt my jaw and teeth, stopping at one of my canines.  
"Gold tooth?" I blinked.  
"How'd ya know?" She chuckled softly.  
"There's and edge and it's a bit longer than the others."  
"Hm," I made a sound that meant 'interesting'. She moved her fingers over the cracked scars on my face and settled them on the collar of my jacket. 

Her face lit up.  
"So soft!" Noticing that she was shivering, I shed it and placed it over her shoulders. She turned light pink and pulled the fluff on my coat closer to her.  
"Thanks. I hope you won't get...chilled to the bone!" I was caught off guard.  
"Pfffft- Oh my god! Hahahahahahah! Good one!" As soon as I calmed, I held my hand out and she seemed to know I did. She grabbed my hand and closed her eyes again.  
"I'm gonna take us to my house, but I need to hide you from my brother. I don't know what he'd do if he found out about you." I teleported and pushed her behind me, just as Sans came in.  
"Papyrus! What are you doing?! Get off your lazy ass and go patrol for humans!" I nodded.  
"Got it, Boss." He turned and stormed out, while I waited for him to completely leave. Once the door was closed, I scurried up the stairs, having to physically carry ______. 

Reaching my room, I closed the door and sighed.  
"Just don't let him see you." Her hands grabbed my sleeve.  
"I don't want to get you in trouble. I'll go live in the forest. It won't be the first time..."  
"Wouldn't be the first time?"  
"When I was a kid, I used to be locked out of my house quite often. I learned to live in the woods by my house."   
"No. I won't let you become amalgamate food. You can stay here." She looked like she wanted to keep resisting, but sighed and relented.  
"Alright."  
"Sans rarely comes in here, but, if he does, hide behind the bed," I showed her the small space between the bed and the wall by feel. She nodded and I sighed.  
"If I don't go 'patrol', my bro's gonna kick my ass. Stay here and I'll be back later. There's a couple snack bars in the drawer if you get hungry."  
"Thank you," she handed me my jacket and sat on my bed. I teleported to my station, hoping _______ would be ok.

-three months later; Sans' POV-

My idiot of a brother wasn't at his post, so he was one of two places. Muffet's or home, sleeping. I chose to check our house first. Grumbling, I ascended the stairs and opened the door to his room. There was a lump in the bed. I scoffed. Of course.  
"Wake up, you lazy sack of bones!" There was a squeak...that was DEFINITELY not my brother. The lump moved towards the wall and slipped into the small space that separated the bed from the wall. I crouched and rose a browbone. There was a human girl, about Papyrus' age, shivering in the corner. She wore neutral colored clothes and started to tremble when I picked her up by the back of her shirt. Her eyes were still closed, as she curled up into herself, shaking violently. Her breathing was fast and scared, her heartbeat seeming to be running a mile a minute.  
"Who the hell are you, human?!" She jolted and curled up more, her toes curling up.  
"Look at me! You'd be more afraid if you did!"  
"....c....can't...."   
"Open your eyes! Be afraid!" Suddenly, a reddish orange aura surrounded her and tore her from my grip. I looked and found her dropping into my brother's outstretched arms. His left eye glowed menacingly with his magic, as he actually glared at me.  
"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Her."  
"She's HUMAN!"  
"I don't fucking care. She's the only one in this shithole that even TRIES to be nice to me!"  
"As your superior, I order you to let me kill the human!" He sneered at me.  
"And I say: Go. Fuck. Yourself."  
"How dare you!"  
"How dare me?! How dare you! You try to kill a defenseless human girl. She's BLIND for fuck's sake!"  
"Blind?" I looked to the girl, who was gripping my brother's jacket tight. She opened her eyes, showing me that they were completely white. They also started to leak tears. Agh! Why did I have to be so soft?!  
"Fine. She's no challenge." 

-Papyrus' POV-

Once he left, I sat on my bed. ______ wouldn't let go and I could feel her heart thundering and she wouldn't stop trembling. She was starting to hyperventilate.  
"_______, breathe. You're ok."   
"I-I was so s-scared."   
"It's ok. Calm down." She did and went unconscious from the stress. I sighed and laid her down on my bed, placing my jacket over her, since it made her calm. She subconsciously curled into the warmth, seeming so small despite her age. I placed my hand on the side of her face and she stirred.  
"Did I pass out?"  
"You did. What made you so...terrified?" She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.  
"My...father...used to pick me up like that. He was a bastard that beat me whether he was drunk or sober. He used to say the same thing when he was drunk. He used to forget I was blind." She spat the word 'father' with so much venom and hate that I could practically feel her mental scarring. I scooped her up and sat her on my lap. She pulled her collar to the side, letting me see splotches of burn scars.  
"Ammonia cleaner. He kept some in a spray bottle and sprayed me whenever he wanted. I have burns all over my body." I rose my hand up, feeling the textures skin for a moment, before pushing her shirt back up. It was hard to look at her discolored skin, knowing the literal hell she went through at a young age. I pulled her closer to me, brushing my hand over her hair.

-Timeskip-

A year went by. Sans loosened up a bit around her, but was still his asshole self. ______ opened up to him and me about more of her childhood. We also found out her biggest problem and why she reacted so bad she met Sans face to face. PTSD. Her father did a fucking number on her, while her mother just fucking watched or ignored her altogether. 

At the moment, it's night and she forced me to take my bed, while she slept on an air mattress on the floor. I woke to her making distressed noises in her sleep.  
"Mmm..._______?" She tossed violently and I reached down. Normally, just me touching her hair or arm would calm her down. Not this time. Tears dripped from her eyes, but they were a silvery color. The curtains were closed, so I ruled out light. I shook her lightly.  
"_______, wake up. You're having a nightmare." She sat bolt upright, her tears coming harder. They looked like rivers of mercury.   
"______?"  
"P-Pap? I...I..." She opened her eyes. There was a ring of silver in those white eyes.  
"I...can see?"  
"Hmm?" I lifted her onto my bed, where she knelt.   
"H-How?"  
"You've been here over a year. Maybe you developed a magical core, like the rest of us monsters. That nightmare you had might have triggered a need for sight..." Her eyes widened.   
"I was running from...him through a crowded street, but I kept running into things." I smiled, knowing she could see it now.  
"Remember, he can't get you here." She nodded and smiled back, tilting her head.  
"It's so weird. I haven't been able to see since I was six. I love it."  
"How about you stay up here for the night. J-Just in case your dream comes back." She smiled and slipped under the covers.  
"Thanks." I yawned.  
"No problem." Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard her mutter.  
"You're so much more handsome than I originally thought." 

-Morning-

I blinked awake, just as _______ did. We both blushed and dressed in separate corners. She was looking around the house she come to know by touch alone. Walking down the stairs, we found Sans on the couch. ______ blinked.  
"Damn. You weren't kidding when you said I should've been afraid a year ago. If I'd seen you back then, I'd've fucking flipped!" My brother looked over and furrowed his browbone. He got up and walked over. She was only about a head and a half taller. He pulled her face down.  
"You can see? How?"  
"I got my sight back last night. We think I grew a core since I've been here over a year. A nightmare I had last night brought it to the surface." He nodded.  
"That makes sense." ______'s eyes softened.  
"Sans. What's wrong?"  
"What?"  
"It seems I can sense emotion, as well. You seem upset. And not the mad or sad kind either."  
"I'm...concerned. What'll happen if the others find out about you?"  
"Then we fucking run. I'll find a way to get you to the surface." He sighed and let her go.  
"Whatever." He went to his job and she turned to me.  
"Dude, go unwind. Your stressed aura's stressing me the fuck out." I chuckled and pulled her to the couch. We watched tv until Sans came back to yell at me to get to work.

-Timeskip-

Another year went by and I felt like _______ was hiding something. She sat outside, feeling the cool snowy breeze on her skin. A sudden fluctuation in her magic spiked and made her hold her head.   
"Shit." I ran down to her, just as the Queen showed up.  
"Human! Prepare to perish!" ______ just looked at her in disinterest, flicking her cigarette butt from her mouth.  
"Lemme get this straight. You think I'm a fucking human? What kind of human has sharp as fuck teeth?" She she gnashed her needle-like teeth.  
"A tail."  
"I don't see a tail." ______ snapped her fingers and a dark silver tail, easily as long as her body, with a bladed end waved behind her.  
"Wings..." A pair of clear wings, that looked like broken glasses, sprouted from her back.  
"...that look like fucking shattered glass. Claws." Her nails on her hands and feet elongated, a deep blood red.  
"And I'm pretty fuckin' sure humans only have two eyes." She moved her hair, letting everyone see the two extra pairs of eyes she had. Two were her normal with the silver pupil. Two were solid red. And the last two were a silvery blue that faded into a bruise purple at the edges.  
"Oh. And let's not forget my soul." She snapped and her soul popped up. It was an upside down heart and a reflective silver. A monster's soul.

The queen sneered and walked away, as I put a hand to her shoulder. Her hair fell into her face.  
"I'm...an abomination..."   
"No, you're not. The amalgamates are abominations. Why didn't you let us know? And how? What? What the fuck is going on?"   
"Let's wait for your bro-"  
"The fuck was that spike?! Aaaaaaaand what the fuck happened to you, ______?"  
"-speak of the devil."   
"So..." She sighed and pulled us inside.  
"The magic started to change me. It was rewriting my very DNA. Remember that week I couldn't leave my bed? That was when it broke down and rebuilt my gene structure, chemical by chemical. That was also the time I was out cold for a couple days straight. That was my magic downloading what'd happened into my brain. In every sense of the word, I'm no longer human. I'm a monster now. Not sure the species, but who cares?" Sans had only three words.  
"What...the fuck?"  
"Exactly my thoughts when I woke up. Took me another night's rest to sort through the fuckery that'd implanted itself inside my mind. It was the weirdest thing to get 'sick' as a human and get better as a monster. I'll have to admit, the wings, teeth, claws, and tail are fucking badass. I found out my tail can cut through rock(A/N: xenomorph tail gave the idea) and that I can use the shards of my wings as projectiles. It's fucking awesome!" I started to chuckle.  
"I've noticed how much you've changed personality wise. When I met you, you were really meek and look at you now! Sharp tongue and just as much a swearer as me or the Boss!" She turned a silvery red.  
"Sh-Shut up!" Sans chuckled.  
"Gotta admit. The teeth're sick." She grinned.  
"I counted. I have about three hundred teeth!"   
"Wha?"  
"Know what sharks are?"  
"Yeah, we got some books." She opened her mouth, letting us see the rings upon rings of teeth that lined her mouth, all the way to the back, making her look like all she had were teeth and a tongue. Sans smirked.  
"Fucking epic!" 

Later, ______ sat on the couch with her head back and her eyes closed.  
"Yes, Pap?"  
"How'd you..."  
"Six eyes, remember?" I facepalmed.  
"Right." She opened her main eyes.  
"What's up? You seem nervous." I sensed around, making sure Sans was at work. He was. I sighed and sat next to her.  
"I..." I couldn't tell her. 'Coward' was all that ran through my head. I was snapped from my thoughts, when _______ grabbed my face. She touched her forehead to mine.  
"Pap, what's wrong? Your emotions are conflicted."  
"I...I...l-lo..." I grit my teeth together. I'm such a coward.   
"Papyrus. You're putting yourself down again. I can literally feel it." I took a shaky breath.  
"I...Knock Knock." She tilted her head.  
"Who's there?"  
"I love." Her eyes widened.  
"I love who?"  
"I love you." She went still, little tears, like drops of moonlight, streaked her face.  
"Knock Knock."  
"Who's there?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you who?"  
"...I love you too," she grabbed the front of my jacket and yanked me down, her lips meeting my teeth. Involuntarily, my and her magic began flowing from our respective eye(s), which were closed at the moment. My fingers tangled themselves in her hair, as the kiss dwindled. She kissed random spots on my face, leaving a residue of the buckets of joyous magic she was producing in her wake. Silver tears streaked her face, as our foreheads touched.

From the corner of my eye, I saw my brother smile. Truly smile. He gave a nod of approval and turned to walk away.

I mentally shook my head and shared this moment with the woman I loved.


	13. Pure Fear (Friend!Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> partially inspired by the comic Snowfall by taggen96 on deviantart

_WHAT?!_

_...._

_Y-you want to kill _____?! No! Screw that! I'm not going to help you kill them!_

_..._

_Whatever! Just do what you want, I don't care, but I'm not going to help you either. I'm leaving..._

_...............................T-this guy...he's completely lost it!_

You bolted upright, holding your knees to your chest. Tears bubbled down your cheeks. You could still see Flowey's horrified expression. See the insanity that had crawled into Sans' eyes. You shivered. You were so scared.

The door creaked open and a pale light illuminated across the wall. Sans' silhouette stretched across the wall. You trembled harder, as he walked closer to your bed.   
"It's just me, Kiddo." You shook harder when you realized it really was him. Your breathing turned sharp and panicked, as you leapt off your bed and dove into the closet.  
"! Uh...Kid...I don't think this is a good time to play hide and seek," he opened the closet door, as you could only see the pinpricks of light that came from his eye sockets. Your mind flickered between them now and how insane they looked before. How cruel and terrifyingly.......determined they were...intent on killing you just so you wouldn't reset again. 

You squeezed yourself behind some boxes and into a corner as small as you could go. Suddenly, your cover lit up in blue, as they were lifted and placed elsewhere.  
"Found ya!" You curled in on yourself, tears heavily drenching your face. All you could think about was Flowey's terror when that bone ripped through his petal. All the malicious intent Sans was spewing. Sans reached his hand out to you and you flinched, pulling further out of his reach.   
"C'mon, Kid. I'm not messin' around anymore." You lit up blue and started to be pulled his way. When you dropped into his arms, you started and began to squirm in an attempt to get out of his grip.  
"Kid...KID...______! It's just me!" You wouldn't stop trying to get away.  
"Wh-Why?" You continued to shiver, tears of fear making your cheeks glint in the sparse light.  
"Why what?" Your breathing was shaky.  
"I-I told you w-when we got up h-here...I wouldn't reset! Why?! WHY?!" His eyes widened.  
"______, what're you talking about?" More tears gushed from your eyes, still so expressive of your terror.  
"Why...Why did you k-kill that human...and offer their soul to Flowey...why...why did you give him the option to help find your dad...o-only to force him later! Wh-Why...did you tell him you wanted to have your dad take care of me once and for all...why...would you want me dead? Wh-Why.........do you hate me so much? Why.....why....." Your voice turned into sobs, as your legs started to shake violently. 

A soft blue light made you flinch, until you saw him. Bright blue tears streaked his face, as his arms shook.  
"K-Kid...how did you know that? Th-That was a completely different timeline all together!" You wouldn't stop wiggling, so he dried his face and walked into the living room. You saw a flower pot with a limp golden flower in it. Sans quietly spoke.  
"See...Flowey's still a soulless bastard...heh. Now, please, don't be scared of me." You started to calm down, as the flower lifted its head groggily.  
"Hmmm...what're you two doing up?"  
"I heard ______ wake up and went to check out what was wrong. They...They were terrified of me. They went even as far as to hide in their closet. They flinched when I used magic or reached out to touch them. They told me something only you and me should know. That one timeline where...I sorta...offered you a soul for your help finding my dad..." Flowey whisper yelled.  
"What! How do they know about that?"  
"I have no clue. They had a nightmare that was exact and to the letter of that timeline." Flowey looked to your, still slightly scared, face.  
"______, I know I've lied to you in the past, but right now, I need you to trust me. This is not that timeline. I'm still soulless and Sans is still sane...ish." You giggled slightly, calming down most of the way and wiping your face. Sans carried you back to your room and tucked you in.  
"I'll see you in the morning, Kiddo." You snuggled back into your mattress and fell asleep again.

The nightmare came back. You knew this wasn't real, but you couldn't help that it made you scared and a bit panicked.

The next morning, you walked down the stairs in your pjs and sat at the table. Papyrus came down and went on his morning run, as Sans came down early for once. He reached out a hand, but hesitated. You smiled and he ruffled your birds nest of a hairdo.  
"Mornin' ______. How'd you sleep...ya know...after I tucked you back in?"  
"It...came back..."   
"Oh..."  
"I wasn't as scared, knowing it wasn't real in this time."  
"______? The first time...you...when you woke up...how bad was it?" You sighed.  
"I was terrified. I was shaking so much it was like I had ice water dripped down my spine. The panic that set in made me feel even more scared. But...if I were to describe it in one emotion it'd be..." Your eyes became hollow and lifeless.

"...pure...unadulterated...fear."


	14. Forgotten Monster (Pacifist route)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reader is ambiguous

Pacifist.

Yes. It was a pacifist route.

Frisk dodged Flowey(Omega form) left and right. But they kept getting hit. Until they were down to 2 HP. The mutated flower chuckled sinisterly.  
"DIE!" Frisk yelled out.

But nobody ca-

A chuckle emanated from the edge of the dimension.  
"Always forgetting about me. Can't say I'm surprised. I'm alway so...invisible...to say the least." A chuckle came from where Sans was hanging.  
"Finally decided to show up, eh, ______?"   
"Well...I was in hibernation when I heard a call for help. And you know I just can't ignore that, Sans," the voice grew closer, a rancid odor making everyone hold their noses. A ripple in the air dropped the illusion. Standing there was something that looked like a mix between a bipedal goat and a capybara with slightly larger ears that had a pair of thick sliver rings in them. The legs and tail were reminiscent of a kangaroo, while its fur was (h/c) and looked soft to the touch one way and coarse the other. They wore a (f/c) bandana and their hands were humanoid, as they flicked a toothpick from their mouth. They turned a pair of piercing (f/c) eyes to Flowey and grinned malevolently. 

The creature that was Flowey winced.  
"What...What are you doing to me?!" ______ scoffed.  
"Tch. Do you even know what I am?"  
"No? What does it matter? And why does it feel like I'm being slowly drained of HP?" ______ laughed.  
"I'm a sigbin. Monsters like me feed off of the blood of humans through their shadows. But, since you're a monster, I eat your HP or magic. Honestly, I prefer magic, since it doesn't kill those around me." They looked to Frisk.  
"Hey Kid. I won't hurt ya, so do me a favor and fuse your soul and mine."  
"!"  
"Yeah, I know it sounds strange, but it'll help." They did and a white light enveloped them for a moment. When it died down, an...odd being stood there.

It had Frisk's face with one, open, glowing (f/c) eye. It had ______'s ears, fangs, feet, arms, and tail, but the rest was all human. They'd grown to about six feet, give or take. They looked at their hands, a soft voice coming from their lips.  
"Woah..."

"YOU THINK FUSING WOULD BE ENOUGH TO STOP ME?!"  
"No...but I have faster reflexes now. And a way to slow you down." Flowey shot a vine at them, but they jumped out of the way so fast, it left flecks of dust and fur in their wake.   
"RRGH! STAY STILL YA LITTLE RAT!" They ran behind one of his arms, when he swat down.  
"Nah. Don't think that'd be very productive." Their eye glowed again, a warped version of His Theme and Home mixed together seeming to play in the background. A demented chuckle burst from their mouth.  
"Now you'll see, you're not the only one with attacks!" Their tail turned orange and they swiped forward. Flowey didn't move in time and basically got bitch slapped in the tv screen face. His health went down by ten. Then kept going down by ones again. 

A short fight later, Flowey shifted into Asriel.  
"Can't say I'm surprised, but Frisk sure is," the voice had separated, letting it be heard that it was ______ speaking. 

-Timeskip(lazy bones author)-

They unfused when Asriel turned into a child again and ______ hugged him.  
"It's good to see you again, Prince Asriel." The goat child let out a squeak of surprise, before he hugged them back.  
"I missed you." You pat his back and pulled back for him to talk to Frisk. 

After a couple minutes, he used the souls to break the barrier. The others were released and made their way to the light of the outside. Frisk and Sans looked back to ______. Sans had been their best friend, while the human had known so much about them from just fusing. Sans smiled at them.  
"You coming?"  
"Yeah. Just a moment." The two followed the others outside, as ______ looked down. Flowey was planted there, looking a bit wilted.  
"Asriel."  
"?"  
"Come on. Let's go." He stated at them for a moment, before nodding and disappearing through the ground, as they walked out into the sunlight. As they stood with the others, Flowey popped up next to them.

They looked to him.  
"Flowey, you don't have a soul, right?" The flower blinked.  
"Riiiiight?" A soft smile settled on their lips.  
"Would you like one?" Everyone stared at them, as Flowey quivered slightly.  
"What are you talking about?!" Slowly, small bits of dust started to crumble off their body and Frisk ran up to them, holding onto their waist, repeatedly asking what was wrong. Suddenly, they pulled their ams back to find them coated with dust. Everyone looked confused and panicked at the same time. Flowey could only stare.  
"_____, what's going on?!" They shivered for a moment, before a grin split their face, tears dripping from sad, now (e/c), eyes.  
"I used up all my magic fusing with Frisk and defeating you..."  
"You mean..."  
"Yes. As a human's body cannot survive without blood, a monster's body cannot survive without magic."  
"Y-You're..." Sans was the one to speak now.  
"You haven't grinned in a long time, ______. Last time you did was when you met me. You were relieved. Why are you relieved now of all times?"  
"H-Heh...Heheheh...I guess I'm relieved you're all free...and that the humans won't have to be afraid of me. Since I'm technically mythicized to eat blood and all. I'm...just relieved that I can give someone else a second chance," the tears fell faster, as the sun started to set, awashing everyone in a tropical hued light.   
"_______..." Their smile dimmed to a thin, sad, line.  
"Take care of yourselves and My King and Queen, take care of your son." With a final breath, they crumbled and fell, disappearing in a falling poof of dust. Their upside down, nearly transparent (f/c) heart shaped soul floated there, just about to shatter, when a vine wrapped around it. Flowey turned white, as he morphed into Asriel and gave a sad wave to his parents, who nearly tackled him in a hug. 

Sans walked over to the dust that was once his friend and picked up the bandana that sat atop the scattered remains. He tied it around his neck and held a hand to it, the pupils gone, as he mourned. Frisk stood next to him, bending down to retrieve the earrings that sat there, clipping them into their own, oddly, pierced ears.  
"Ya know, Kiddo, those make you look really cool." Their neutral expression dropped and they gave a very soft smile.  
"______ would've wanted us to not mourn, but how could we not?" Sans jumped, since this was the first time they spoke.   
"Yeah. They...were may best friend. And just like that...they're gone! And from magic depletion..." Tears welled in his eyes, as Frisk held his hand, silently urging him to let out his bottled emotions. And he did. The tears streamed down his face. Relief for reaching the surface. Happiness for his friends. Frustration, Anger, Depression, Sadness, Hopelessness, and Grief for _____.

His best friend.


	15. Deranged (DT!Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOREY

Sans sat, awaiting the reset that would never come. That was the last time Chara would ever reset...not that Sans knew that. At the moment, he flipped a sharpened bone in his hand absentmindedly, while talking to the hallucination of his brother.

Then...there was the sound of maniacal laughter. 

The skeleton rose a brow and followed the sound. He came upon the place the humans fell, or where Chara was supposed to reset. But, sitting there, was, not Chara, but an older girl. She looked about 19 or 20. She was sitting with her legs to her (d/h) side. She was laughing so loud it turned into screeching noise. But the thing that startled him, even though it shouldn't have, was the knife. Now...it wasn't like she was going to kill anyone. Seeing as she seemed to have just gotten here and that there's no one here. Her (d/h) hand was holding the handle, tearing it from her leg and jamming it back in. She continued to stab her thigh, her (n/d/h) sleeve holding her head, as she rocked. 

Sans noticed that she was wearing an open straightjacket and that it was splattered with blood. Not just hers. There was some blood that was very old. His voice came out low and raspy.  
"Hey, Kid..." She stopped laughing and her head snapped around so fast it should've broke. She stared at him with bloodshot (e/c) eyes and a wide, insane, grin.  
"Yeeeeeessss? You here ta t-take me back to the funny farm?" She twitched violently as she spoke, clambering to her knees. She stared at him, tilting her head, as she waited for his reply.  
"Heheh. Nah. Can't be a worker when you've lost some sanity yerself. Guess that makes me a few bones short of a full skeleton!" She chuckled lowly, before bringing her (n/d/h) hand up and ripping the sleeve off. He stared at her in shock. The flesh was gone off her hand and down to halfway up her forearm. The only things giving it a way to move, veins, arteries, nerves, and tendons.  
"Heheh hahah! We match!" She looked at her hand and jammed it into her mouth, gnawing at the bone, as her creepy expression began to calm down, but not go away.

Sans, while being homicidally insane, was not so much as to not be horrified by the self mutilation the girl had done to herself. He walked closer and crouched in front of her. She looked him over and poked at his ribs.  
"How'd ya reach here?" Her words were quite innocent sounding for someone who was just stabbing themselves. He chuckled and grabbed her hand.  
"I was born a skeleton. I'm Sans."  
"Heheh I'm _______," she started to chew on her hand again and he smiled slightly.  
"Hungry?" She nodded like a little kid and he picked her up like one, carrying her into Snowdin and to his house. He rummaged through the fridge and pulled out the only non rotting food. A container of leftover spaghetti. 

His eyes disappeared, as he shivered. He was brought out of it, by a light poke to the arm.  
"Sans?"  
"I...this was my brother's favorite food before he died..."  
"Ohhhhhh. How he die?"  
"I killed him." _______ froze and got up from the chair. He was a little concerned, but jumped when she hugged him.  
"I know your pain...killed my own (brother/sister)...made me cuckoo! CUCKOO FOR COCO PUFFS!" She shivered against him, as he pat her head.  
"Thanks." She stopped trembling and grinned, sitting back at the table to eat. She ate, a smile coming over her face.

When she was done, I looked at the old blood.  
"What's with the blood? The older blood, I mean."   
"I killed a lot of people," her speaking pattern was mostly back to a normal way of talking.   
"Hmm?"   
"I killed a good thirty people, before I was caught and thrown into an asylum. When I broke out, I brutally murdered those in my way of leaving that hellhole. When I got out, I ran as far as I could, killing any that tried to stop me. When I came across a mountain, I recalled that monsters lived here. I'd finally be with my own kind."  
"Well...I kinda killed everyone..."  
"Eh. As long as there was one, I'd be fine. If you hadn't come, I probably would've eaten myself to death," Sans blinked at her casual response.  
"Alright then."

-Timeskip; Sans' POV-

"Uh, Bro?"  
"What is it, Sans?" My brother floated near me, as I started talking.  
"Do you know why _______'s been acting weird?"  
"Why would I know?"  
"I don't know. Just thought I'd ask."

I walked back into the house, finding ______ on the floor, playing with something she found. I smiled lightly, before realizing what was in front of her. Her soul. She poked at it and squeaked lightly.   
"What'cha doing?" She looked to me and cupped her soul in her hands.  
"What's this? Why does it feel funny when I poke it?" I smiled lightly at her childish nature.  
"That's your soul. It feels weird, cause it's a part of you."   
"Does everyone have one?"  
"Yep."  
"Monsters too?" I laughed and materialized mine, which was blue with a red outer edge.  
"Yep." She looked mesmerized.  
"Why's yours upside down?"  
"Monster souls are like this. Human souls to us are upside down."  
"Ohhhhhh." She reached out to touch it, but I moved it away and it disappeared. She tilted her head and looked at hers.  
"Mine's so light...but heavy at the same time..." I quirked a browbone and used CHECK. 

Human-______  
LV: 60  
ATK: 30  
DEF: 25

"Woah. You killed sixty people. Your LV is pretty high. That's probably why it's so heavy. Heavy with sin." She shrugged.  
"It's weird...it feels like it's a part of me, but not..." She let it go and nudged it side to side. I pat her head.  
"Your soul is what others use as a point to attack. This is also what I use to levitate people into the air." She looked at me with starry eyes.  
"Levitate me! Please?" I chuckled and made her soul blue. Moving my hand up, she floated higher and higher. Her giggles made my own soul thump harder in my chest. When she got high enough, I released the magic and she dropped into my arms. She took a breath to calm her heart.  
"That was fun!" I realized how close our faces were. My face tinted blue, as she stared into my eyes. She leaned up and placed her lips on my teeth. My face exploded brighter, as I returned the pseudo kiss, my hand on the back of her head, pushing her closer. Her arms wrapped around the back of my neck. By the time we pulled apart, I was sitting on the couch, _______ sitting across my lap. 

I didn't notice my brother, until then, which made my face turn dark blue. He smirked.

"I guess that's why."


	16. Blooming Asters (FF!Sans)

Sans sighed, as his eyes looked over the grave of yellow buttercups. Where Frisk was buried. The save point glinted around his neck, as his expression kept falling, until he dropped to his knees. A little tear dripped onto the grave settled there, until he wiped it away with his sleeve.  
"F-Flower you today, Sweetheart?" But like always, there wasn't a reply.

Just as he was standing, a scream pierced the air. He looked up to the hole in the ceiling and saw someone holding onto the ledge. He teleported to the surface and grabbed the girl's wrist, pulling her up. She sat on her knees, holding her chest, as her long (h/c) hair draped around her head. He crouched down.  
"You ok Kid?" She lifted her hair away from her face, as she stood.  
"Yeah, thank you! Um...are you ok, Sir?" Once he saw her face, he froze, his eyes widening slightly.  
"...Frisk?" She seemed to flinch, but smiled.  
"No, that's my little sister's name. I'm _____."   
"Sans. Uh, did your sister have brown hair?"   
"Yes, she was wearing a blue and purple striped sweater when she disappeared. That was six months ago." Sans' expression dropped.  
"I hate to be the one to tell you, but....your sister....she's dead." ______'s eyes brimmed with tears.  
"How...How do you know?"  
"I...I was there. Look down there. See the patch of yellow flowers?" The young woman looked down the hole she nearly fell through and saw exactly what he described.  
"Yes."  
"That's her grave..."  
"What...what happened?"  
"Frisk had the ability to reset her surroundings to the last save point she touched. Every time she'd 'die' a yellow flower would bloom somewhere on her. Mostly on her face and hands. Soon, she lost most of the feeling in her hands and...went blind. She saved my race, when she knew she was actually dying from the flowers and let us use her soul, after she died, to open the barrier that kept us in. After she was buried, one buttercup had grown over her grave a day, now it's almost a small field." He felt a hand rest in his shoulder.  
"It sounds like you really cared for her. Thank you." He turned to see tears running down _____'s face.  
"You...believe me? That story sounds nuts to me and I went through it." A little smile fell over her lips.  
"Well, you're, technically, a living skeleton. You don't see those everyday, even with your race on Earth again. How can I NOT believe you? Besides, I could tell you weren't lying, because of the way you spoke."

-Sans's POV-

"Heh, thanks." She smiled lightly, her expression turning sad.  
"I saw you teleport. Could you...please take me down to her?" I held out a hand to her and she took it. We disappeared in a blur of red and reappeared in the flowers. _______ brushed her hand through their petals, tears starting to drip from her eyes.  
"Hey, Sis. I brought you someone." She pulled out a slightly battered teddy bear and placed it in the golden flowers.  
"He's missed you." Suddenly, one of the flowers turned.  
"F-Frisk? But y-you're dead!" I smiled lightly.  
"Flowey...this is ______, Frisk's older sister."  
"O-Oh...you have the same aura..."   
"Would you like to come to the surface?" He looked at her with clear surprise.  
"What?"  
"I can take you to the surface...if you want." He smiled.  
"I'd like that. Thank you."

-Timeskip(a month and a half)-

I was back at Frisk's grave and heard footsteps. Looking up, I saw ______ walk over, a beautiful purple aster behind her ear.  
"Hey...how're you doing?" I nodded.  
"I'm ok."  
"It's so hard to move on...  
"I know...heh. Cute flower." She let out light chuckle.  
"Thanks."

Another month went by and we were on a walk, when I noticed the flower necklace of asters around her neck.  
"Made yourself a necklace?" She reached her hand up and brushed over the petals.  
"Yeah, was bored." I didn't know why, but a pit of dread settled into my stomach. Why did I feel like this?

Eight months passed and I'd grow to see less and less of ______. Now, I saw her everyday, but she covered up more and more, until I couldn't even see her face. She started walking with a limp and I was worried. When the time came, I teleported to Frisk's grave, finding ______ already there. Well, it's now or never.  
"______!"  
"Oh, hey Sans." I sighed.  
"______, I'm worried. You don't show anyone your face anymore and you've grown a limp. What's wrong?" She stood, the, four sizes too big, hoodie she wore completely covering her hands and shadowing out her face.  
"I'm fine."  
"Bullshit! You wouldn't be hiding your face if it was nothing!" I appeared in front of her and reached for her hood. She pulled back.  
"Just...trust me. It's not something you want to see..." She started to walk away, when I sighed.  
"You're gonna make me do this, huh?" I rose my hand and it glowed red, making her freeze and float back to me.  
"Sans, please." I reached out and she started to panic.  
"Sans!" I ignored her pleas and tugged her hood down. I could almost feel my soul crack. No...

Purple asters crowned her head like a halo and down the sides of her face. They'd taken over her cheeks and neck.   
"I didn't want you to worry..."  
"Are you wearing a shirt underneath?" She nodded and I threw the jacket off. They sprouted all the way down to the tips of her fingers and in patches over her midsection.  
"They're all over my feet too. It...hurts to walk. It hurts to breathe. It hurts to eat. It just hurts," tears poured from her eyes.  
"Does your heart hurt?"  
"No."  
"Good. Let's see if Alphys can help you." Before she could protest, we disappeared. Reappearing at Alphys's place, I released my magic me she dropped into my arms. I knocked and waited. A short yellow lizard monster came to the door. She wore a red and black striped shirt under a white lab coat that was ripped at the ends. Her red eyes glinted through her swirled glasses, as they landed on _______.  
"W-What happened? This l-looks like when..."  
"I know. I want to know if you can heal her."  
"I'll t-try. Bring her in and p-put her on the couch." I did and she pulled up a chair. She sat and held her hand over ______'s head, a bright red magic beginning to transfer. 

After ten straight minutes, she pulled her hand away and took her glasses off, rubbing her eyes.  
"Alphys."  
"I can't heal her. A-All I can do is n-numb the pain." If I had a stomach, it would've dropped.  
"No..." She stood and placed her hand on my shoulder.  
"I'll try again in an hour. M-Maybe it has t-to be done in doses." I nodded and took a seat in the chair, noticing that ______ was asleep. As the scientist walked away to do...whatever she did, I sat brushing my boney fingers through ______'s hair. I felt like my soul was going to burst. Why do I feel like this? The last time I did was when I was with Frisk. What I didn't realize was that I was leaking magic. After twenty minutes, I'd fallen asleep.

I woke to a hand on my face. I opened my eyes to find _______ sitting up, completely flower free.  
"Wha?"  
"You did it." I looked to the cushions and found the shriveled remains of wilted asters.   
"I...I did?" She smiled wide.  
"Your magic found their roots and was potent enough to kill them, but not enough to kill me. I think you know what kind of magic that is." My eyes widened.  
".......determination." She nodded.  
"You were determined to find a way to save me. And you did." I felt tears come to my eyes and let them fall. I was so relieved.  
"I'm happy you're alright." She grabbed me by the unzipped part of my jacket and stared at me. At first I was nervous. Her expression had gone blank with a hit of indecisiveness. When her cheeks flushed red, I quirked my head. I jumped in surprise when she pulled me up, kissing me on the teeth.

Processing...  
........processing.....  
................PROCESSING.....

My face turned fluorescent red, as she pulled back. I could barely for words.  
"W-W-Wh-What?"   
"I...I...love-?!" Knowing what she was going to say, I yanked her down, pressing my teeth to her lips for a moment.  
"I l-love you too." I wrapped my arms around her waist, as she held my face, kissing me again. I closed my eyes and felt her melt a little. I smiled into the kiss, my soul soaring. This. This is bliss.


	17. Whiskey Lullaby (Sans)

(WARNING: TRIGGERING THEMES also, this is kinda backwards for the song)

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

_______ tipped back her drink, her mind swimming. Just over three months ago, she had confessed to her crush. Well, now she knows why it's called a crush. Sans tried to let her down gently, but that didn't stop her heart from shattering. She tried to pretend to brush it off and continue like normal. Right now, she was at Grillby's. The bartender understood what she was going through and tried to keep his warmth at a comforting and caring heat, as she drowned yourself in strong whiskey. She was a quiet and depressed drunk, so he'd have to check on her every so often. 

Right now, he found her closing her eyes and drifting off with her head in her arms. Drying tears coated her cheeks, pooling a bit under her on the bar. His expression became sad, as he called the Skelebros' house.   
"Yo."  
"Sans?"  
"What's up, Grillbs?"  
"______ fell asleep over here."  
"I'll come get her." He hung up and pulled the alcohol glass from her limp fingers, just as Sans walked in. He picked her up and put her on his back. He knew that teleporting would wake her up, so he settled on walking home. He grimaced. She reeked of alcohol.

When he got home, he laid her down on her bed and slipped out into the living room, not noticing her eyes crack open. She sobered up fast, reaching under her bed. A silver barrel glinted softly in the dim light.

Sans sat on the couch, thinking deeply. Suddenly, a loud sound made him jump and pale. A gunshot. It came from ______'s room.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Sans shot into her room, finding her laying on her stomach, facedown. When he turned to the side to shake her awake, his blood ran cold. The (dominant hand) side of her head was all bloody. Blood splattered her pillow and the opposite wall. Below her (d/h) hand was a handgun. He dropped to his knees, bright blue tears pouring from his eye sockets. A piece of paper stuck out of her other hand and he read it.

'I'll love him till I die.' 

His body shook.   
'It's all my fault...'

A week later, a funeral saw her being buried just off the path outside the Ruins. He could've sworn he heard the heavens sing the saddest song he'd heard.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time   
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

No one really noticed his large intake of alcohol, since he used to drink so much ketchup. He just put he liquor inside the bottles and went to town. He was drowning himself in guilt. Irrational guilt. He finally couldn't take it and stood in the middle of his room with her picture in his hand, summoning a Gaster Blaster.

Right then, Papyrus opened the door, as Sans flicked his hand. It blasted him with an energy beam of white.  
"SANS!" His blue soul broke in half and shattered, his body turning to dust.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

His dust was buried right next to ______.

Just as everyone could hear the angels singing the saddest lullaby.

A whiskey lullaby.


	18. Calm (Mercyplates)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercyplates by zarla on deviantart

It was night. Gaster sat in his chair, drinking a glass of scotch. The couple cubes of ice clinked softly against their confinement, as the scientist took a sip. He was broken from his thoughts when he heard singing.

“ _There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away too_

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes,  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me.  
I promise that you'll never be lonely."  
And ever since that day…_” 

He polished off his glass and set it down, before following the source of the voice. That's when he reached the kids’ room and noticed that the voice was female. There was only one female skeleton in this house. Lucida. He, quietly, opened the door and found her kneeling by her brothers’ shared bed. The two boys were pulled under the covers, as she sang to them with her eyes closed.

“ _I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."_

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free_

_He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
Believe in him and believe in me  
Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny  
As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family  
Soon enough we reached Neverland  
Peacefully my feet hit the sand  
And ever since that day…_”

(F/c) magic streamed from her closed eye sockets, as they boys began to nod off.

“ _I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."_

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free_

_Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,  
Even Captain Hook,  
You are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so,  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last_

_Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,  
Even Captain Hook,  
You are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so,  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last  
And for always I will say..._

_I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."_

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free_”

She stood up and touched her teeth to each of her brothers’ foreheads, before moving to her own bed. When she looked up, she saw Gaster leaning on the doorframe. She looked down, her eyes disappearing, as if she'd done something wrong. When she looked up, she found him calling to her with a “come hither" motion of his hand. She hopped down from the bed and followed him into the hall, silently. He knelt on one knee.  
“I don't think I've ever heard you sing before, Lucida.” She quivered slightly, her voice coming out almost inaudible.  
“Please...P-Please don't h-hurt me...th-they just c-couldn’t s-sleep...please don't hurt us…” He looked a little taken off guard, before he set his hand on her shoulder.  
“There is no more need to harm any of you. I have come to see that there never was. You three are only children.” She looked up and he winced a bit at the cracked scars that went from the corners of her eyes and down, like a tear streak. She rose her hand to her right one, knowing what he was staring at.  
“Then…” He sighed softly.  
“I was just curious how you learned to sing.”   
“I...don't know. I've sung to them as long as I've been able to speak...but, most times, back then, it was only through glowing my eyes. I didn't know what you'd’ve done if you had heard.” He gave a barely noticeable smile, patting the top of her head, as he stood. 

Before he could walk away, she snagged his fingers and he looked back. She looked a little worried.  
“You...You look like you haven't slept in days…” He sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He didn't need to say anything, before he was pulled down the hall. Outside his room, she stopped and let go of his hand. He opened the door and walked in with a reluctant sigh. She was right. He no longer had massive projects to work on. He needs to sleep more regularly. Right after he closed the door, he heard her slide down against it and start humming. He reopened it and tugged her inside. She gave a smile a little wider than her permanent one, her eyes closed. Gaster sat on the edge of his bed, rummaging through his nightstand. He handed her a puzzle cube.  
“For Papyrus in the morning.” She nodded, as he slipped under the covers. She smiled lightly. He was letting his guard down. That's a good sign. She watched him from the other side of the room, before stepping closer. She knelt at his bedside, making him raise a brow at her. She tapped her sternum and a soft rain sound filled the room. She took a breath.

“ _May your dreams bring you peace in the darkness,  
May you always rise over the rain.  
May the light from above always lead you to love,_

 _May you stay in the arms of the angels.  
May you always be brave in the shadows  
till the sun shines upon you again._” 

To say Gaster was surprised was an understatement. How did she…

“ _Hear this prayer in my heart  
and will ne'er be apart,  
May you stay in the arms of the angels.  
May you hear every song in the forest  
and if ever you lose your own way;  
Hear my voice like a breeze  
whisper soft through the trees.  
May you stay in the arms of the angels  
May you grow up to stand as a man, love  
with the pride of your family and name.  
When you lay down your head  
for to rest in your bed,  
May you stay in the arms of the angels._” 

Before he knew it, the weight of his eyes became too much and he slipped into sleep. Lucida stood up and pulled the sheets up over him, taking his glasses from his face and putting them on the nightstand, folded. He looked so peaceful when he slept. It was like most of the creases in his skull had smoothed out. It was then that she could see the dark rings that bordered his eyes. She clicked her teeth to his forehead, before leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind her. She walked off to her bed, clearly feeling her tired mind weigh on her.

The next morning came and Gaster woke, not remembering drifting off. He, then, recalled someone singing to him. Lucida. He swapped out yesterday’s clothes for a black turtleneck and some black slacks. He picked up his glasses, which he had no memory taking off, and walked down the hall. When he reached the kitchen, a sweet smell reached his nasal passages. Lucida stood on a stool in the kitchen over the stove. He looked a little worried that she might burn herself, but it dissolved when she glanced back at him.  
“Oh! You're awake!” Papyrus gave me a wide smile.  
“SHE TOLD US TO LET YOU SLEEP IN.” Sans glanced at him, before looking back to the book he was holding. Papyrus was fiddling with the puzzle cube Gaster had given Lucida. He looked up, beaming at him.  
“THANK YOU FOR THE CUBE!” The scientist gave a light nod.  
“Mr. Gaster?” He looked up to the only girl.  
“Hm?” A (f/c) blush came over her face.  
“Y-You like bacon, right?” He nodded, a barely noticeable smile on his teeth. She turned back to the stove and, after a few more minutes, she brought over some plates. Her magic levitated the last two by her sides, placing them in front of her seat and another in front of Sans. She set down the last two in front of her youngest brother and their caretaker. 

He noticed that everyone had scrambled eggs. He, himself, had two strips of bacon, while the boys had a strip of bacon and a piece of sausage each. Lucida had bacon/sausage, as well as a rest tube near her plate. Pushing that to the back of his mind, he noticed that everyone had pancakes. He had bacon inside his. Sans had strawberries and Papyrus had chocolate chips, while she had apples. She set a bottle of ketchup near Sans.  
“Sans, remember the last time you put ketchup on pancakes…” He shuddered.  
“Just on the eggs this time.” She chuckled and sat with her food. She opened the tube and downed the dark black liquid. It was like ink. That was when he noticed an identical tube next to Sans’ plate.  
“Sans.” He sighed.  
“I know. I know. It's so bitter.”   
“Well, it's medicine. It's not supposed to taste good.” He tipped it back and shivered.  
“I still can't believe you made this.” He washed it down with some eggs, sighing in relief, as he held his sternum for a moment. A faint trace of worry flickered through Gaster’s eyes, before he turned his attention to his breakfast. It was wonderful.  
“Where did you learn to cook so well, Lucida?” She looked up, surprise in her white, heart shaped, pupils.   
“Um...I read some cookbooks and watched some tv shows. I...I don't know how I was able to apply it right, though.” He gave another nod, before digging into his food again.

Afterwards, she sent both her brothers to the couch, as she levitated all the dishes to the sink and began running the water. When she went to start washing, she found Gaster next to her with a towel. He took the clean dish from her hands and began drying it. She gave. Him a grateful look and, for the next couple minutes, they washed the dishes in silence. Then, Gaster sighed.  
“It's...been bothering me since last night. How did you know that song you sang to me last night?” She was silent for a moment, before sighing.  
“I can glow both of my eyes, like Papyrus, but brighter. Sometimes, when I close my eyes, I can see us...but we’re older...and you're not there. I can also see us when we're younger, but not like a memory. It's when we're still in the tubes.”  
“You can see timelines? And the future? Or possible futures?” She nodded.  
“I can see further back...a little boy. He looks like Papyrus, but with glasses. It's a stormy night on the surface and the boy wakes up when the lightning crashes. A woman with a crack in her jaw bone walks in through the door, wearing a nightgown whiter than her bones. She sang that song and the boy fell asleep again.” He looked stunned, holding his hand to the crack running from the bottom of his left eye.  
“That boy...that was me. The woman you saw was my mother. She sang that song when I couldn't sleep.” She looked startled, before poking her fingers together.  
“I-I hope I didn't bring up bad memories.” He reached a hand towards his right crack, a sad smile on his face.  
“Nothing too bad.” She smiled back and they finished the dishes, joining the other two in the other room. 

Gaster sat at the small table, while Lucida sat across from him and watched her brothers occupy themselves. After a moment, Papyrus looked up.  
“UM...GASTER? WHY DO YOU CALL HER LUCIDA? WE CALL HER _____.” The scientist looked up at her and tipped his head.  
“Which do you prefer?” She, nervously, fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.  
“I-I like ______. Papyrus couldn't pronounce Lucida, so he gave me another name. I like it, because my brother gave it to me.” He gave a small wistful smile, as he nodded.  
“______ it is, then.”

Another ten minutes went by, before Gaster sighed.  
“______.” She looked up, a questioning expression on her face.  
“At breakfast, both you and Sans took something black. You called it medicine. What was it for?” She sighed hesitantly and pulled up her soul. It was a very pale (f/c) with cracks going through it. Black lines stitched along these fractures, almost like thread holding a quilt together.  
“Sans’ is less severe, but it still hurts him. We've figured out the cause. It's because we're twins. Since I was formed first, I ended up taking most of the magic in that fragment. This is the reason Sans only has one HP. We are twins, meaning we share some of our pain, though, luckily, Sans doesn't get too much. I have an overabundance of magic, which gradually weakens my soul, because of its density.” Sans stood and walked over.  
“_____...why didn't you tell me you were in more pain?” She gave a slightly pained smile.  
“Because you're my younger brother.” Gaster trembled slightly, his eyes dripping in horror.  
“Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you ease the pain…” Sans turned around, pinning a glare on the man.  
“Why do you care now?!”   
“Sans! He's in pain too!” He shrugged her hands off of him.  
“Him? In pain?! You don't know pain!”   
“SANS!” He started. _____ never yells like that. He turned back around, feeling his magic go cold. Even Papyrus and Gaster jolted, a bit of fear going down their spines. 

_____ was standing, both of her eyes glowing (f/c), wisps of magic licking the air like flames. She pointed to her chair.  
“Sit.” He obeyed, knowing not to cross her when she was mad. She pinched bridge of her nasal passage and took a deep breath, calming her eyes down.  
“Sans. Look at him. He's as scarred as we are. Maybe not physically, but...I've seen his past. He lost his parents at a young age and was taken in by the head scientist, who was cold and borderline abusive to him. He hurt us to find a way to free his...our people. He knew it was wrong, but he felt he had no choice! He, now, knows how horrible he treated us and he's apologized to all of us multiple times! Now, look at him again and tell me you still see the monster you believe him to be!” He flicked his eyes to the scientist, whose eyes, even the droopy one, were surrounded by thick rings of exhaustion, guilt, loss, and anguish.  
“I don't...He's not as bad as I thought, but he still hurt us! He put us through so much!” Her eyes turned sad.  
“He put himself through so much agony for us to come into existence.”  
“What?”  
“Sans...he didn't always have holes in his hands…” Her twin stared at Gaster’s hands, which were palm up on the table, as the scientist watched his palms with haunted eyes. A couple minutes ticked by, before the answer sucker punched him in the brain.

His eyes widened.  
“You punched holes in your hands?! Are you insane?!” He sighed into his hands, shakily.  
“Perhaps…” She placed her hand on his shoulder.  
“Those bone fragments are what we grew from. One of them split in two, creating us, Sans. It's the reason I'm bigger than you, despite being only ten minutes older. I...I could see the past...when he cut those circles from his hands. Even though he bit into his leather wallet, I can still hear his muffled screams. Even though it was him hurting...my soul ached. I knew somewhere in my mind that he deserved it, but I couldn't help but feel horrible that he was. I…” She stiffened, finding Gaster's arms around her waist from the front.  
“I never knew you could see into the past. Not until you told me in the kitchen. I didn't think you could see that far back, considering you weren't born yet. If I knew, I...I-?” Sans had wormed his way between them, little Papyrus in his arms. _____ was still looking at Gaster in surprise.  
“Mr. Gaster?” He gave a noticeably soft smile.  
“If you wish, you may call me Dad...If you want to...all of you…” All three of them stared up at him, making a self conscious, yellow, blush surface on his face. Papyrus beamed joyously, while Sans looked at him with shock and thinly veiled hope. He looked to the eldest child and found her scars lit up by tears. They overflowed in the grooves and dripped in globules. Her set grin grew so wide it nearly split her face.  
“Thank you…” He smiled back, tiny tears of his own streaking his face with yellow. Maybe...just maybe…

He could have a family again...


End file.
